<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shakespeare and Scars by LetticeDouffet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348800">Shakespeare and Scars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetticeDouffet/pseuds/LetticeDouffet'>LetticeDouffet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Past Abuse, Suicidal Thoughts, dramione - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:33:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23348800</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LetticeDouffet/pseuds/LetticeDouffet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An imminent threat to Draco's very existence leaves him with no other option than to trust his life to the one person that has every reason not to care about what happens to him.  Can the pair move beyond their past before the demons that haunt them find a way to cut short their future?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hermione Granger &amp; Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a finished work but someone suggested that I only post a couple of chapters at a time.  I prefer to 'binge read' myself so please leave me a note and let me know whether I should drop two chapters a day for the next week or simply post the remainder all in one go.  Either way, please comment to let me know what you think and please check out my other stories if you haven't already!</p><p>UPDATE:  By request I uploaded all the chapters so now the story is complete and ready for you to binge read.  Please comment along the way!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1<br/>
<br/>
</strong>
</p><p>Draco Malfoy peered warily around the dark, dingy back alley.  A well fed rat scurried between bins as he turned to Harry and asked, "Do you really think this is going work?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"I don't know but since we haven't been able to catch the people trying to kill you I'd say it's your best option at this point," the dark haired auror sighed.  "Did you do everything I told you?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Draco nodded.  "I'm wearing the muggle clothes you sent over.  Rucksack is empty save for my wand which I placed in the special case you provided.  No other magical items. Wallet you gave me with a little local currency is in my pocket."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What about the directions?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Memorized them and then burned the paper.  Twice - just to be sure."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Good.  Keep your head down and get there as quick as possible.  Your contact will take it from there."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Who am I going to meet?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Harry shook his head firmly.  "Can't tell you that.  If you were captured on the way they could force the information out of you and I <em>cannot</em> have this asset compromised."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"What about you?  We both know there is a leak in your office.  One of these escaped Death Eaters could do the same to you."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"They could try,"  Harry said, pulling a flask from his coat pocket.  "Except as soon as you walk out of this alley I'm going to drink this and forget everything that has happened in the past two days." He tapped his forehead next to his now faded scar.  "They can dig around in here all they want - the information will have been erased."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco shifted his feet and asked,  "Potter...this asset.  Do you trust them?"<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Without hesitation Harry answered, "Absolutely." <br/>
<br/>
He handed Draco a pair of dark sunglasses.  "Now, pull the hood of the sweatshirt up and wear these.  Maintain a low profile and follow the directions exactly.  And whatever happens, don't get my asset killed.  'Cause if you do - you'll wish the death eaters would have found you first." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He unscrewed the top of the flask and raised it towards Draco.  "Goodbye, mate. Good luck.  Cheers."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
As Harry took a deep swig, Draco stepped out of the alley and paused for just a moment to acclimate himself to the sensory onslaught of modern day London.  He took a deep breath then set off to the rendezvous point. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He arrived safely and was surprised to find his destination was a seedy, rundown hotel.  He hurried up the grime covered, dimly lit stairway to the room in question, knocked once then four times then twice again as instructed then entered.  Once inside someone stepped up behind him, slammed the door and pulled his hoodie down.  He whipped around to see that the person in question was none other than Hermione Granger. It took a second for her identity to register as her hair was now cut to above her shoulders.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Draco froze then started to say, "Grang..?" but she quickly covered his mouth with her hand.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Shhh!  Remember the locator spell they used during the war to track people using You Know Who's name?" <br/>
<br/>
Draco nodded.<br/>
<br/>
Hermione spoke in a quick, low tone.   "We have reason to believe they've the same with you.  So from now on your name is Derek and mine is Grace.  The same goes for any other proper names of people we know and places in the magical world specific to our history - don't use <em>anything</em> they might have marked as being even remotely connected to you.  Got it?" <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He continued to stare dumbly so this time she nodded his head for him.  "Good.  Now...what is my name?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She released his mouth and he managed to stammer, "G-Grace."<br/>
<br/>
"Excellent.  Now - we are going to assume that we only have a short amount of time here so you keep practicing names while I take care of this."  She ran her hand through his hair then started down the hall.  Draco remained stock still, gaping at her.  She turned and glared at him. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"What is wrong with you?  You act like you've seen a ghost," she snapped.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I have.  I...we..."  Draco took a deep breath.  "You disappeared not long after the war ended - while they were still rounding up the last of You Know Who's supporters.  You've been gone so long that the prevailing sentiment is...was...you had died."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Well, as you can see, rumors of my death have been greatly exaggerated,"  Hermione said as she made a sweeping gesture into another room.  "I'd like to keep it that way, thank you very much, so if you don't mind we need to get a move on."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco finally managed to get his legs to work and allowed Hermione to hustle him into a bathroom where she had bin bags lining the floor and hair dye, gloves and scissors set up on the sink.</p><p><br/>
"What's all this?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"THIS is how we change an albino ferret into something a bit more camouflaged.  Now take off your shirt."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Excuse me?!" squeaked Draco.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm guessing they didn't think to send you with a change of clothes and I'm not sure when we will get to a shop or one of my safe  houses.  A white shirt covered in hair dye is going to be a bit of a giveaway if someone is looking for us, don't you think?  So off with it."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Why can't you just glamour me or use polyjuice?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Merlin's Beard!  I would have thought you would have figured that out already,"  Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Magic leaves a residue that can be traced.   It's the one downside to hiding you in the muggle world - magic stands out a bit more.  However it also provides us with a distinct advantage.  I can get around easily without using magic - the ones looking for you can't.  As long as we keep our use of magic to an absolute minimum then we can track them but they can't track us." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She pulled a delicate silver locket from around her neck.  "This locket is made from a similar material as the wand case they gave you but instead of acting as a cloaking device - like the case - <em>this</em> acts as a sort of early detection mechanism for magic.  It lets me know if there is any magic being used in the area and gives me an idea of how close.  The more magic they use the stronger their signature is, the warmer this gets, thus giving us a slight edge in avoiding them."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She grabbed a towel and ruffled his hair.  "Long story short, unless it is an absolute emergency, for all intents and purposes we are now squibs.  And since your hair is your most distinguishing physical characteristic,  it has to change so...lose the shirt." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
When he hesitated she placed a hand on her hip and snapped, "It's either that or I shave you bald.  Your choice.  I don't care.  I'm good either way."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Draco reluctantly pulled off the hoodie,  working hard to mask his discomfort as the action revealed a legion of scars covering his torso. Hermione couldn't help but notice that some even dropped below the waistline of his jeans and she felt an uncharacteristic pang of sympathy for the man.  Without making a fuss she draped the towel over his shoulders in such a way as to cover most of them then pulled up her sleeve to reveal her own scar as she began putting on the gloves to apply the hair coloring. <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It's okay.  At least your scars don't spell anything."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He sat for a minute then gestured towards her forearm and quietly asked, "Can they see it?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione mixed the dye and began applying it to his hair.  "Who?  Muggles?  Yes."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Do they know what it means?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"No.  I usually keep it covered by wearing long sleeves but on occasion it slips out.  When that happens, some people will stare but most have the decency not to say anything.  One advantage of being British, I suppose. "  She gave a forced smile.   "I tell those that do ask that I was a rebellious teenager and it was the name of my boyfriend's band."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco lifted an eyebrow.  "And they believe that about you?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You'd be surprised what people will believe.  Besides, almost everyone has at least one stupid mistake in their past that they don't like to talk about.  Most people rush to  change the subject so I won't ask what their screw up was."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He paused then motioned awkwardly at the faded dark mark on his arm.  "And if they see...this?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Won't mean anything to them.  They will just think it's an interesting design.  Muggles get tattoos  with weird symbols like that all the time."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Why?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Don't know.  Never understood the attraction myself but to each their own I suppose."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She worked in silence for several minutes until Draco asked,  "What color are you making it? "<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Red."  Seeing the horrified expression in the mirror she snorted back a laugh.  "Sorry.  Couldn't help myself.  Don't worry - ginger is almost as obvious as platinum out here.  Your new color will be..." She glanced over at the box.  "Honey Blonde.  Didn't want to go too far away from your natural color since it will have to blend in with your facial hair."  She gestured towards the three day growth on his face.  "Good choice not to shave.  Different from the last time most of those assassins saw you.  That'll help.  "<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione set a timer then shoved him from the chair.  "Alright.  While that sets up it's my turn."  She sat down and handed him the scissors. </p><p><br/>
"Gran..." She poked the scissors into his chest and glared at him.  "<em>Grace</em>...what are you doing?"<br/>
<br/>
"Face it - my hair is just as much a tip off as yours.  If they have spies looking for either of us that will be the description they will start with - a man with silver blonde hair and gray eyes and a woman with long, bushy brown hair.  I started cutting mine this morning but I ran out of time before I could finish.  I wasn't given much warning and there was a lot to take care of, so... "  She shoved the scissors in his direction.  "Can you please even up the back for me?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He hesitated then took the scissors and started in on the task, trying to remember anything of value from the times his mother had forced him to wait for her at the salon.  As he worked it occurred to him that Hermione's hair was much softer than he imagined it would be.    To distract himself from these thoughts he asked,  "How did  you know I was coming?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I got a coded message from Ha...our mutual friend with the scar."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"What did it say?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It didn't <em>say</em> anything.  A book about the poaching of endangered animals was left at one of our regular drops.  A passage about how albino creatures were particularly at risk had been underlined and a section regarding animal sanctuaries had been dog eared.  A specific page had been marked with three small stars which indicated today's date.  I sent a package back through a secure channel along with strict instructions that it not be opened until this morning as far from his office as possible and only <em>after</em> he had scribed the area for unwanted guests.  I am assuming you were there when he did this?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Yes.  He gave me these clothes, the wand case and the rucksack after he followed the instructions he'd been provided.  He destroyed everything else except a flask then left me in a back alley a few blocks from here." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Good."   As he continued to trim, Hermione pointed at some papers lying near the sink, "I had a recent tabloid from the wizarding world, so using the most current photo of you that I could find, I created documents listing  your name as Derek Mason and your birthday as July 6th, 1980.  I tried to keep things as close to the truth as possible to make it easy to remember.  Same initials and moving your birthday up one month and one day."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"You knew my birthday?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"That's what I do, <em>Derek</em>.  I read and I know things."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Well, it's good to know that <em>Grace</em> is just as bossy as Herm..."  She gave him a sharp stare and he swiftly corrected himself,  "...as bossy as <em>ever</em>."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>She stuck out her tongue and he gave a half smile, half smirk in return.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Fine.  Derek Mason, July 6th.  Got it.  What do I do for a living?" Draco asked.<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"We are both university students travelling on a gap year."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"Okay.  Derek Mason.  University student.  Gap year.  What about you?  What's your last name in case I'm asked?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione took a deep breath and held up her left hand.  For the first time he noticed there were two rings on her fourth finger.  "Allow me to introduce Grace Mason.  Your wife."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>"No. No way.  Absolutely not," Draco stated emphatically.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I'm sorry, <em>Derek</em>, but it's the best cover story I could pull together under the circumstances.  We need to stay close and share accommodation. We don't look enough alike to pass as siblings and any other relative status would require us to have extensive knowledge about each other's families.  Remembering one name is easier so just get over your stupid blood purity prejudice and focus on staying alive."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco dropped the scissors in the sink and grabbed her hand.  "I've got no problem with the cover story or your blood status, <em>Grace</em>.  My problem is that pathetic excuse for a ring.  No wife of mine would be seen wearing that microscopic..."  He inspected it closely and sneered derisively.  "Merlin's beard!  It's not even a diamond!"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione jerked her hand back and scowled at him.  "Well, I'm sorry!  It was the best I had! Besides, the whole point is to NOT stand out in a crowd."  She looked down and gazed fondly at the ring.  "Anyway, I like it.  I think its...elegant and understated."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Understated?!  It's well nigh invisible!  People are going to think I'm cheap or worse...poor."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Oh sweet Circe!  A group of blood thirsty maniacs have escaped from a maximum security prison with the express stated goal of <em>killing you</em>.  Sort out your priorities!"  Hermione huffed.  "If it makes you feel better you can tell anyone that asks that you wanted to buy something more substantial and I turned it down."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Fine," Draco grunted as he picked up the scissors and turned his attention back to her hair.  "So...how long have we been married?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Six months."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Hmmm...still newlyweds then.  How long did we know each before that?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"We went to the same boarding school but ran in different social circles so we didn't know each other well.  We met up again about a year ago at a grief support group and bonded over our shared losses.  Figured that would cover any slip ups we might make about our past while still giving a plausible explanation if we don't know something about each other."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Makes sense.  Who were we grieving?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She looked away.  "Our parents."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco paused momentarily then resumed with the hair.   In a tight voice he asked, "And how did they die?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Car accidents."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Their eyes met in the  mirror and he spotted an almost imperceptible shift in her expression.  "Any particular reason you chose <em>that</em> scenario?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It's a common way for people to die, Dra...Derek." <br/>
<br/>
</p><p>There was another awkward silence before he handed her a small mirror.  "There.  How does it look?"</p><p><br/>
"Not bad.  Thank you." The timer dinged and Hermione stood.  "Right.  Lean over the sink and let's see how this color turned out."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>He gave his hair a quick rinse and towel dry.   Hermione eyed him carefully then gave a curt nod.   <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"That'll do.   I bought an extra box in case we need to do touch ups but hopefully everything will be sorted out before its grown out that much."  She leaned forward and inspected his eyes.  "Can't do much to cover your eye color short of contact lenses and they carry a risk of infection so we'll go with these."  She picked up a pair of eyeglasses with slight tint on the lenses.  "They're trendy without being flashy."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco pulled on his jumper while Hermione collected his new ID papers then they both stood and regarded themselves in the mirror.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione noticed Draco staring at her and snipped, "What?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Nothing, I've just never gotten a good look at your face before.  It was always buried underneath all that hair..."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"And?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco gave an indifferent shrug.  "Not bad."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione dipped into a mock swoon and sarcastically said,  "Why, <em>Derek</em>!  You hopeless romantic.  That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."<br/>
 </p><p>She then pulled a face as she reached into her pocket and produced a plain gold ring.  She grabbed his left hand and shoved it on his ring finger.  As he fidgeted with it she asked,  "Is it <em>acceptable</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It'll do."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione wrinkled her nose and thrust a bin bag at him.  "Right.   Let's get this cleaned up.  Be very careful and don't leave anything - not even a hair behind."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Why not?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"We don't want to give them anything additional to track us with.  We have to assume that if they have someone on the inside at the Ministry they also have contacts in muggle law enforcement and they might be able to use it for DNA analysis."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"What?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"It's basically a combination of muggle alchemy and potions.  They can tell a lot of things just by examining a single strand of hair.  That's why I covered the floor - to make it easier to destroy all the evidence.  We bag everything up then I'll drop it in the incinerator before I leave."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Before <em>you</em> leave?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"In case you hadn't noticed this is not the sort of establishment where couples tend to show up and leave together.  However, what it lacks in class and general hygiene it more than makes up for in privacy.  The management here knows how to keep its mouth shut about the comings and goings of its clientele."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"And <em>you</em> know this <em>how</em>?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Like I said - I know things, including the short list of safe spots in muggle London. "<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Sounds like you've had a fair bit of practice at this sort of thing," said Draco.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"I've spent the past two years as a woman's crisis advocate helping women escape abusive partners and - in case you've forgotten - I've been on the run before, <em>Derek</em>.  I know how to keep us alive.  You just need to listen and trust me.  Can you do that?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"Do I have a choice?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
"No.  Quite honestly, neither of us do.  I know how the people that want you dead think because most have them have tried to kill me as well.  If they succeed with you I won't be much further down their hit list and I don't intend to let them be successful this time either.  Now - clean."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As soon as they had everything squared away, Hermione drug Draco to the door and handed over his rucksack and a piece of paper. "Here are the directions to a cafe.  Get a booth in the back and sit facing the door.  Order a small coffee and wait for me.   I'll explain the money later but for now I've folded one of the notes in half.  Give that bill to the clerk and tell them to keep the change." <br/>
<br/>
<br/>
She tapped the wristwatch he was wearing.  "Pay attention to the time.  You will stay in the cafe no longer than twenty minutes after ordering.  If I'm not there by then,  get out <em>fast</em> and send word to Ha...our mutual friend that something has gone wrong."<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Draco swallowed hard.  "And what exactly does that mean?"<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
Hermione gave him a cold stare before shoving him out the door, "That means we've been found and they've already killed me so if <em>that</em> happens then you damn well better make my <em>actual</em> death mean something."<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>Chapter 3</strong><br/><br/><br/>Draco hurried to the coffee shop, placed  his order and waited.  As time ticked past he grew increasingly agitated.  After fifteen minutes had passed he was apprehensive.   At the seventeen minute mark he began to feel ill.  By minute eighteen he was on the brink of descending into full blown panic when the bell over the door finally rang and Hermione walked in.  She scanned the room then quickly made her way to the table he was occupying.</p>
<p><br/>"Darling!  Thank you for waiting.  Traffic was a mess."  She gave him a kiss on the cheek before shoving into the booth next to him whispering, "Sorry.  Thought I saw someone lurking around after you left.  It was probably nothing but to be sure I took a series of back alleys to get here."  <br/><br/><br/>Draco was just recovering from the kiss when she reached over and took his hand.  He took a second to regain his composure then asked, "Uh... okay.  What now?"<br/><br/><br/>"Now we hold hands and whisper like this before we wander out of here as if we have plans somewhere else.  Then we walk to the nearest station and get on the first train heading towards Cornwall."<br/><br/><br/>"Why Cornwall?"<br/><br/><br/>"Because it's the opposite direction of where we've planted the false information that you would be taken if you left the magical world.  If they have a mole in the Ministry, as we suspect, they will try the fake destination first. Hopefully that will buy us some time."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Do you think that will work?"<br/><br/><br/>"I've convinced most of the wizarding world that I've been dead for almost two years.  I think I can keep you under wraps for a little while."  She pasted on a bright smile and laughed a bit too cheerfully.  "Oh, honey!  Stop!"  <br/><br/><br/>He stared blankly until she gave him a pointed look.  He forced a chuckle then surprised her by kissing her fingers. "Sorry, <em>darling</em>.  Sometimes I just can't help myself."<br/><br/><br/>She gripped his hand tightly enough to be painful and almost jerked him out of the booth.  "Come on, then, <em>sweetheart</em>.  Don't want to be late."<br/><br/></p>
<p>They made their way to train station where Hermione purchased two tickets to Cornwall and two magazines for the trip.   When Draco made a face at her selection she explained, "Everyone either reads a magazine or a tabloid or works while on a train.  Not doing so will draw attention to us."<br/><br/></p>
<p>They boarded the train and settled in for the trip.  As Hermione sat with her magazine Draco observed that she kept reaching for her hair, falling back into her nervous habit of twirling her fingers through her curls as she read.  After a few minutes, Draco grabbed her hand and held it without looking up from his magazine. <br/> </p>
<p>"What are you doing?"  she hissed.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Your continual pawing around for nonexistent hair is beginning to draw attention.  Besides, this looks more natural for a pair of newlyweds,"  Draco whispered, keeping his eyes trained on an article listing seven ways to clean your flat without chemicals.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione's instinct was to snatch her hand away until she noticed an elderly couple across the aisle smiling at them. She forced a smile in return and went back to reading her magazine, holding Draco's hand the whole time, finding any number of excuses to discount how oddly comforting she found the connection.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They eventually disembarked the train and made their way to a flat that, she explained to Draco, was one of a series of safe houses she had established across Britain during the past two years.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Before entering she made a point to check that an unobtrusive piece of cellotape  joining the frame and the door was still intact.  "Cheap and easy way to see if someone has been inside when I'm not here."</p>
<p><br/>"That's...actually clever,"  Draco grudgingly admitted.  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione sighed as she unlocked the door, "Always the tone of surprise."<br/><br/><br/>They went inside and dropped their bags.  After making sure all the rooms were clear she turned to face him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Okay.  Now that we have time and privacy,  I think we need to address the elephant in the room."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>When Draco appeared to search the space around them,  Hermione folded her arms and said, "It's an expression.  It means..."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco brusquely cut her off.  "I know what the idiom MEANS, <em>Grace</em>.  It's just that we have such a long history I was trying to determine which particular pachyderm you were referring to."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione blushed slightly.  "Oh.  Right.  Sorry.  I'm in the habit of having to explain things to...."</p>
<p><br/>"The daring duo?  That doesn't surprise me.  I, however, will ask for enlightenment if I don't comprehend something.  Get it?"</p>
<p><br/>"Got it."</p>
<p><br/>"Good.  Now that we have that cleared up, you were mentioning elephants.  What, exactly, did you want to discuss?" Draco asked.</p>
<p><br/>"You and I.  More precisely, how you feel about me."</p>
<p><br/>Draco cleared throat.  "Sorry.  You'll need to narrow that topic down a bit for me to speak coherently on the subject."</p>
<p><br/>"I need to know upfront if you still feel the same way as before about me...about my...blood type."</p>
<p><br/>Draco leaned against the wall and asked, "So - what you really want to know is am I still the same racist bigot that took such great pleasure in tormenting you for a significant portion of our childhood?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yes.  That is exactly what I am asking," said Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"No, I am not.  But before we get ahead of ourselves, I must be honest and say that I do still possess the capacity to be, in your words, an 'insufferable prat'.  My ego, while not what it once was, is still larger than it probably has any factual right to be and I do still feel more than a bit smug about my ability to perform magic."  <br/><br/><br/>He crossed his arms and continued,  "That being said, I no longer believe that people of non magical background are <em>inherently</em> inferior to anyone else.  With some recent assistance, I came to the realization that I happened to hit the luck of the genetic draw in regards to my background and abilities and, as that same wise person pointed out to me,  that should make me feel grateful rather than entitled.  This awareness has made me more than a little embarrassed about some of the things I both did and said when I was a child."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Amazing," Hermione said, clearly doubtful about his claims.  "And just when did this transformative epiphany hit you?"</p>
<p><br/>"It didn't occur overnight, I assure you.  It was a incredibly slow and painful process but I can honestly say that my views on blood purity began to change even before the war ended."</p>
<p><br/>"Really?  You couldn't tell."</p>
<p><br/>"Of course you couldn't," Draco scoffed.   "You Know Who was living <em>in my house</em>.  I couldn't very well start openly sharing my doubts regarding his agenda when he was, for all intents and purposes, holding my family hostage, now could I?"  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione shifted her feet as he continued, "But to your point, even if that hadn't been the case it's difficult for anyone, especially a teenage boy, to admit they were wrong about any topic they had been so vocal about in the past.  Our knee jerk reaction is to simply double down on our original position as vehemently as possible."<br/><br/><br/>"Hold on," broke in Hermione.  "Where did you learn that term?"</p>
<p><br/>"What?  Double down?  I picked it up from 'our mutual friend' - or as I call him - 'Scar Boy'."<br/><br/><br/>"Under what circumstances?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco laughed.  "When he thought he could win back the money he lost to me playing exploding snap by teaching me black jack and poker."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione dropped into the chair nearest to her, clearly stunned.  "Merlin's beard, how long have I been gone?  When did the two of you become friends?"</p>
<p><br/>"Referring to us as 'friends' would definitely be pushing that word's definition a shade too far, I believe.  I suppose we are more..."  Draco searched for the correct term.  "It's...kind of a long story."</p>
<p><br/>"It would seem that time is presently the one commodity of which we have a surplus."</p>
<p><br/>"Very well then."  Draco plopped down on a nearby sofa and began to make himself comfortable.  "Just after the war I wasn't exactly a popular person."  <br/><br/><br/>He saw Hermione's expression and made a face.  "Yes, yes...insert insult here.  Anyway, at that point in time the only person that was willing to have anything to do with me was Lu..." <br/><br/><br/>He stopped himself and considered his next words carefully.  "Another mutual friend.   Blond hair, big eyes and a fashion sense that skews towards extravagant hats and vegetable based jewelry?"</p>
<p><br/>"Ah, yes,"  Hermione said, realizing he could only mean Luna Lovegood.  "Under our current circumstances we can call her...Moon Child, shall we?" </p>
<p><br/>"Moon Child.  Perfect!  We must never tell her, however, or else she'll try to legally change her name to it,"  Draco grinned.  "Well, for some reason - that I still have yet to fathom - right after the war <em>Moon Child</em> was bound and determined to befriend me.  I resisted at first, but in hindsight, I must admit I wouldn't have made it through the first year without her."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione noted the warmth in his eyes when he spoke of the little blond witch.  "Are the two of you...a couple now?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You mean romantically?  Oh, no.  She's dating a very nice man that she met on one of her adventures.  I think I would best describe our relationship as mirroring that of you and Scar Boy.  She is like the sister I never had.  She even offered to let me stay at her place after the jail break but too many people knew of our friendship and I couldn't bear the thought of putting her at risk."<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"That's very noble of you but how does your friendship with her relate to your sudden knowledge of card games?"</p>
<p><br/>"I'm getting to that.  You see, Scar Boy was one of those assigned to clear out the Manor immediately after the war.  He and I butted heads over several matters and finally Moon Child had enough of hearing about it from both of us.  She invited us to her home for dinner, threw us into a room, locked the door and warded the building.  Said she wasn't letting either of us leave until we had worked out our differences and could behave in a civil manner towards each other."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"She didn't!" Hermione gasped.</p>
<p><br/>"She most certainly did," chuckled Draco.</p>
<p><br/>"That's brilliant! How long were you locked in there together?"</p>
<p><br/>"I can report that the two of us emerged roughly eighteen hours later - bloodied, bruised and incredibly hungry but also with - not a friendship - but, I suppose one might call it a 'new found understanding' of the other's position."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione shook her head.  "Who would have thought?"</p>
<p><br/>"No one.  Which worked to our advantage when this business came about."</p>
<p><br/>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p><br/>"It wasn't like he and I went out in public drinking together.  To my knowledge only Moon Child,  Weas...sorry, Red?"  Hermione indicated that she understood he meant Ron.  "And Scar Boy's girlfriend had any idea that we still didn't loath each other.  So when the break out occurred and my house got blown up...."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What?!" Hermione's eyes flew open at this news.</p>
<p><br/>"Sorry, they didn't mention that bit to you?  That was the first attempt the buggers made on me.  Sent a series of explosive spells at my cottage in Sussex.  Thankfully I wasn't home that morning and my house elf was in the garden so he escaped unscathed."  <br/><br/><br/>Seeing the look on her face Draco hastened to add, "Don't worry.  I found the elf other employment and made sure he was well compensated for his troubles.  Anyway, after that Scar Boy placed me under protective custody and took me to a safe house where we stayed for a couple of days.  Not much to do for entertainment, though, hence my education as a card shark.  Everything was fine...until it wasn't."</p>
<p><br/>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I mean that's how we learned there was a leak in his department.  No one except his team and Moon Child knew that we were together and she was never given our location.  Early on the third day we were attacked.  Scar Boy managed to apparate us to a location in the muggle world near where he grew up.  We used the crowd at a football match as cover.  Figured it was too big of a  risk for them to try for us there.  He sent a secure message to Red and got us to a forgotten entrance that led back inside the Ministry.  We tried another safe house but it was found almost immediately, leading to me being deposited on your door step."  <br/><br/>Draco shrugged and lean back in his chair.  "Any other questions?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Many but I suppose that will do for now."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Fine.  Then it's my turn to ask something."</p>
<p><br/>"And that would be...?"<br/><br/><br/>"Why are you doing this?"<br/><br/><br/>"Doing what?" asked Hermione<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Risking your life.  Helping me," said Draco.<br/><br/><br/>"Because the enemy of my enemy is my friend?"  She saw his look of confusion and said, "Sorry.  Muggle reference."  <br/><br/><br/>She bit her lip then said,  "Honestly?  Because the people that want to kill you will most likely come after me once they realize I'm alive.   Because...as much of pain in my arse you were during school - and you <em>were</em> an utterly insufferable prat - let's just be <em>very clear</em> on that point, but...you ultimately tried to do the right thing when it counted and, at the end of the day, you don't deserve to die at the hands of those blood thirsty psychopaths."<br/><br/><br/>"Why <em>you</em> though?" Draco pressed.<br/><br/><br/>"Our mutual friend thought I was the best equipped, I suppose.  I've been on the run before - from most of these same maniacs, actually.  I've been living in the muggle world since the war. I gather many people in the magical world assume I'm dead.  Our past history is not a state secret so I guess he figured the best person to guard a marked man was the ghost of a person he utterly despised."<br/><br/><br/>"But why did you agree?  As you said, this could make you a target as well."<br/><br/><br/>"Don't flatter yourself.  Like I said, once they realized I was alive then I would have been a target for this lot with or without you.  Besides, I owe him a favor.  He made my disappearing act possible."<br/><br/><br/>"How so?  And why did you disappear?"<br/><br/><br/>"<em>That</em> is a long, complicated story for another day."  Hermione got a strange, faraway look in her eye.   "If you are really bored sometime maybe I'll tell it to you."<br/><br/><br/>"Does it have anything to do with Red?"<br/><br/><br/>"No."   She decided to take that opportunity to try and change the subject.  With a mischievous grin she asked,   "Are you sure you want to stick with 'Red'?  You could use that for his sister and refer to him as "Our King" if you like."<br/><br/><br/>Draco made a face.  "I don't think so."<br/><br/><br/>"Why not?  You wrote the song after all,"  Hermione chuckled.  "Never got the opportunity to thank you for that, by the way."<br/><br/><br/>Draco's eyebrows shot up.  "<em>Thank</em> me?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione nodded.  "Whenever 'his royal highness' got to be particularly irksome I took great pleasure in humming it under my breath."  She smiled fondly.  "It would usually have the desired effect."<br/><br/><br/>For the first time in recent memory, Draco released a genuine laugh.  "You know something?  Learning that may have just made this madness worthwhile."  They both smiled then Draco said, "Seriously, though.  Does he know you are...."<br/><br/><br/>"Alive?  Yes.  A handful of people do but none of them know where I live or what I've been up to since I left.  Only our mutual friend knows how to contact me and we keep that to a minimum to be on the safe side."<br/><br/><br/>"So..you and Red are no longer..."<br/><br/><br/>"A couple?  No.  Not for a very long time.  He is one of my dearest friends and he'll always hold a special place in my heart but we wanted different things out of life. Thankfully we realized that before the relationship was irrevocably damaged.  He knows the reasons why I left and he accepts them.  Apparently he and ..."  Hermione thought for a moment before saying , "<em>Lilac</em> are getting married soon.  I sincerely wish them all the best."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 4</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>While they were settling in, Hermione began to explain about her series of safe houses.  "They started off just for me but I've made some of them available to the underground organizations I work with - especially those involving abused women and children.  I also volunteer with a group which helps people that are recovering from traumatic situations."  <br/><br/><br/>She shook her head sadly.  "As much as we might wish it were so, ours was not the only war raging on this planet recently. "<br/><br/></p>
<p>The flat they were currently occupying had some clothing that would work for Draco so as he changed, Hermione prepared a pot of tea.  They sat at the kitchen table and she started to go over which words were safe to use and which weren't.<br/><br/><br/>"After the war, some of the half blood and muggle born students started tours into the muggle world so there are enough people going back and forth to make words like 'muggle', 'galleon', 'thestral', and such safe to use.  The sheer number of magical folk in London would render those words useless as far as tracking us.  It is only people and places specific to you and our mutual friend that may have been warded and thus must be avoided."</p>
<p><br/>Draco nodded his understanding.  After a moment, Hermione tugged her sleeve up just enough to show her scar. "I notice you haven't asked if <em>this</em> word is off limits."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Seeing as how I haven't used it in well over two years I didn't think the inquiry was necessary."<br/><br/><br/>"Really?" Hermione arched an eyebrow.  "You used to bandy the term about quite freely."<br/><br/><br/>"Yes, well the brightest witch of her age <em>used to</em> be seemingly joined at the hip with Scar Boy and Red and yet here we are.  It would seem that we live in a world where one is forced to believe up to six impossible things before breakfast."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione almost dropped her teacup.  "You didn't just quote <em>Alice in Wonderland</em>."<br/><br/><br/>"You're right.  I didn't.  Actually it's from <em>Through the Looking Glass</em> and by the way, it isn't Alice who says the line.  It was the White Queen talking to Alice," said Draco smugly.<br/><br/><br/>"Where in the world..."</p>
<p><br/>"If you'd bothered to ask before just assuming my ignorance about everything, including the money, you would have learned this isn't my first foray into your world. We used to visit quite frequently when I was a boy."<br/><br/>Hermione stared in disbelief.  "YOUR father allowed this?"<br/><br/><br/>"MY father could justify anything as long as it ultimately benefitted him.    Before I started school he had quite lucrative business dealings with muggle partners. Mind you he was careful to explain to me privately that he in no way considered them in any way equals but simply a means to an end."<br/><br/><br/>"Charming.  So what happened?"<br/><br/><br/>"Questions were raised by another pureblood family that felt father had treated them unfairly in a property transaction.  They threatened to accuse father of violating the secrecy ban.  It cost him a bit of money but he always kept his eye on the bigger picture - which for him was always profit and power." <br/><br/><br/>Draco raised his mug towards her.   "Thus endeth my adventures in Muggle land."<br/><br/><br/>"And the books?"<br/><br/><br/>"Managed to smuggle a few back with me on my last trip.  Transfigured the covers to depict some obscure herbology texts by Phyllida Spore and no one was the wiser."<br/><br/><br/>"Incredible..."<br/><br/><br/>Draco refilled his  mug.  "That being said, I can understand how your first trip to the magical world would have been overwhelming.  At least when I visited Muggle London as a child, I had people who had been there to shepherd me about.  I can't imagine going into Diagon Alley unprepared for the first time at age eleven."<br/><br/><br/>"If you knew that then why were you so horrid to me about...well, everything?"<br/><br/><br/>Draco looked as if the answer couldn't have been any more obvious.  "Because I had been taught to be.  Because everyone around me held the same views. " <br/><br/><br/>"You could have made an effort to understand or at least kept an open mind." <br/><br/><br/>"So could you," retorted Draco.<br/><br/><br/>"What do you mean by that?" replied a clearly annoyed Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>Draco lowered his mug.  "When you first arrived at school did you have preconceived notions about the houses?"<br/><br/><br/>"No."<br/><br/><br/>"Really?  So you would have <em>gladly</em> accepted being sorted into my house?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione fumbled with her biscuit and stammered incoherently.<br/><br/><br/>"Exactly," snapped Draco.  "You had already decided who was good and who was bad.  You formed that opinion with only a scant amount of information about my world.  I bet your original sources never mentioned Merlin was a snake, did they?"<br/><br/><br/>"I learned that later..." Hermione admitted.<br/><br/><br/>"Yet you were still quite willing to form judgments that would shape your entire life on the basis of reading a couple of books and a few conversations you overhead on that first train ride."  <br/><br/><br/>Draco's eyes narrowed.  "Try being taught something <em>every day</em> for <em>11 years.</em> Then have those lessons reinforced on a regular basis by people you've been brought up to respect <em>then</em> tell me how quickly you could overcome those biases.  It's a damn sight harder than it sounds, believe me."  <br/><br/><br/>He gripped his mug so hard that his knuckles turned white.  "And the kicker is, even if you do manage to pull it off - <em>if</em>, by some miracle, you actually evolve past your upbringing - no one will <em>ever</em> believe you are sincere <em>except</em> the people that despise the changes you've made so you're left all alone to wonder '<em>what was the damn point</em>?' "<br/><br/><br/>He smacked his tea down onto the table, stood and glowered at her.  "I don't deny that I own the lion's share of the responsibility in regards to how I ended up but there are others that bear some of that burden as well.  Unfortunately they're all dead, so guess who gets left to pick up the bloody pieces?"<br/><br/><br/>With that he stormed into the other room and slammed the door, leaving Hermione to ponder what he had said.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 5</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Hermione left him alone for the rest of the evening and pointedly avoided mentioning his outburst the following day, instead opting to discuss what their next steps ought to be.   <br/><br/><br/>They decided to stay put for another day before heading out to another safe house but by mid afternoon boredom was setting in causing Draco to pace restlessly around the flat.  Finally Hermione could stand it no longer.  She marched to the bookshelf, pulled down a thin volume and thrust it towards him.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Here.  For goodness sake stop prowling about like a caged animal and read this."<br/><br/><br/>Draco read off the title, "Romeo and Juliet."</p>
<p><br/>"It's by a famous muggle playwright named William..."<br/><br/><br/>"I'm not a complete idiot, <em>Grace</em>.  If I knew Lewis Carroll then I certainly know who Shakespeare is."<br/><br/><br/>"Really?  How?  I hope you don't expect me to believe you were reading Shakespeare when you were here as a child."<br/><br/><br/>"No, but there were several pages devoted to him in the former Muggle Studies book before...certain factions took over the course and burned all the legitimate texts."<br/><br/><br/>"Your father would never have allowed you to take Muggle Studies at school no matter which 'faction' was in power so why were you reading the text?"<br/><br/><br/>"Oh, and you <em>always</em> limited your reading to <em>only</em> the required coursework?"  Draco smirked.  "Besides, what is the quickest way to get a young boy to read anything?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione folded her arms.   "Threats and intimidation?"<br/><br/><br/>"Good grief!  Little wonder Scar Boy and Red needed directions to find the library,"  Draco scoffed.  "No, silly.  You tell him it is <em>forbidden</em>.  The more Father railed against that textbook the more determined I became to learn what was inside.  When I was finally able to purloin a copy I read the entire thing,  cover to cover, in one sitting.  I have to admit terribly disappointed.  The way Father acted I expected it to be far more salacious."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Sadly, the truth rarely lives up to the hype,"  admitted Hermione.  "Right.  So, this is one of Shakespeare's most well known tragedies.  Let me know if you have any questions regarding the language."<br/><br/><br/>Draco sniffed,  "Is it written in English, French or Italian?"<br/><br/><br/>"English but..."<br/><br/><br/>Draco cut her off.  "Then I shouldn't have any problems."<br/><br/><br/>"Really? I mean I assumed you could read English but..."<br/><br/><br/>"How generous of you.  For your information, besides English I am fully fluent in French, a little better than conversational in Italian.  Good with Spanish and passable in German."  Draco arched an eyebrow in challenge.  "You?"<br/><br/><br/>"English?  Obviously,"  bristled Hermione.   "My French is quite good though I don't know that I'd go so far as to claim I was 'fully fluent".  I am conversational in Spanish and Italian.  My German is passable but only just however I also know a smattering of Bulgarian."<br/><br/><br/>"Oh!  I take it you learned that from 'Mister Bulgaria' himself?"<br/><br/><br/>"As a matter of fact, yes, I did," said Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>"Does one dare even ask what sort of words you learned from him?" leered Draco.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione leaned forward ominously.  "<em>One</em> might dare but <em>one</em> should also remember that I don't need magic in order to injure <em>one</em> in any number of ways.  <em>Capeche</em>?"<br/><br/><br/>Draco remembered her impressive right hook during their third year at school and subconsciously rubbed his jaw.  <br/><br/><br/>"Capeche."  <br/><br/><br/>He paused a moment then ventured,  "I know I'm risking bodily harm but since we are on the subject and I find myself in need of a diversion - may I be so bold as to inquire why things didn't work out with you and Mr. Bulgaria? "<br/><br/><br/>"You may inquire although the answer won't be nearly as 'salacious' as you might hope.  We simply wanted different things.  He was too much like 'our king' in many ways."  <br/><br/><br/>She laughed at the look on Draco's face.  "No, seriously.  Both were 'adrenaline junkies' and sports fanatics who couldn't really relate to my passion for books.  Both held more traditional views about a woman's role in a relationship and both enjoyed being in the limelight.  While there is nothing inherently wrong with any of those things, I simply came to the conclusion that those qualities weren't what I wanted in a partner.  Sometimes opposites attract and complement each other - sometimes they don't."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco rifled through the pages of the play.  "You mentioned the limelight.  Your disappearing act - was it simply a way to avoid the public eye?"</p>
<p><br/>"Not entirely but it was one of the reasons.  At times, I felt like I was...drowning under the expectations.   The pressure to be a role model, to make all the right choices, say all the right words and know just what to do with my life.  The pressure to always look like I'd stepped off the cover of a magazine.  The press scrutinizing my every move.  I never asked for any of that.  I just wanted to be <em>me</em> but that didn't seem to be good enough for the public at large.  I began to wonder if I would always have to live in the shadow of my sixteen year old self."</p>
<p><br/><br/>She toyed with the rings on her finger as she continued, "And it was almost impossible to meet someone without wondering if they actually liked <em>me</em> or if they just wanted to be <em>seen</em> with me.   I eventually came to the conclusion that trying to start a relationship under those conditions would be...untenable.  Life began to look very lonely." <br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco nodded.   "Of course there's the flip side of that coin."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Which is?"<br/><br/><br/>"My side.  The side where the press scrutiny is how to highlight your failures.  The side where the shadows of your teen age screw ups eclipse any good you may ever do.  The side where <em>no one</em> wants to be seen with you except unhinged women nursing a Dark Mark fetish."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione looked utterly appalled.   "Seriously?  Those exist?"</p>
<p><br/><br/>"Far more than you'd think, sadly," Draco grimaced.  "Some you could spot right away.  Some were a bit more...subtle.  Dated one girl for almost a month before she let that fact slip out.  I ended it right away, mind you. Found out later that she hooked up with Pan...the other fifth year snake prefect."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her eyes widened.  "And how did you feel about that?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Good riddance to both, I say."  He stretched his long legs out and crossed them at the ankles.  "So - who'd have thought?  Opposite sides of the war and we still end up in the same basket - suffocating and alone."<br/><br/><br/>"Who would have thought, indeed..."</p>
<p><br/><br/>Draco studied her carefully then said,   "So...you decided to get out.  Good for you.  The question is - are you happy with that decision?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione was taken aback by the question.  No one had asked her if she was <em>happy</em> about anything in a very long time.  "I...don't know.  I <em>do</em> know that it was the right decision for me at the time and I've never regretted making it.  I suppose that is the best one can hope for, isn't it?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco was starting to inquire further when Hermione sat up sharply and held a finger to her lips.<br/><br/><br/>"Shh!" </p>
<p><br/>There was a full minute of tense silence before Draco whispered,   "What?  What did you hear?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione shrugged,  "I didn't hear anything.  I just wanted you to stop talking." <br/><br/><br/>Draco glared at her before throwing himself back into his chair and opening the play with a loud "Harrumph!"<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 6<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>The next morning Draco appeared at breakfast and dropped the play in front of Hermione's plate.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Why did the Montagues and Capulets despise each other?  I've read the play three times and found nothing in the text to indicate that they were of different social status or that one family had injured the other in any meaningful way."<br/><br/><br/>"They just didn't.  You know how some people are - they don't actually need much of a reason to hate someone else."<br/><br/><br/>Finding no argument with that Draco replied simply,  "Touche."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione buttered her toast and topped up her juice.   "I think Shakespeare left it vague on purpose - so the audience could project their own prejudice into the story.  Some places in the world people fight over skin color or religion or who used to own what piece of land or who the other person's parent are.  The outcome is always the same - innocent people pay the price.  Collateral damage.  Sins of the father visited upon the children, that sort of thing."  <br/><br/><br/>She gazed sadly at the table.  "I keep hoping that someday the powers that be will realize that most people just want to find a purpose, live their lives and hopefully find somebody to share that life with."<br/><br/><br/>Draco took a long draw of his tea then asked,  "Did you?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Did I what?"</p>
<p><br/>"Ever find somebody."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione scraped a crumb off the table then admitted,  "Thought I did once.  I was wrong.  You?"</p>
<p><br/>"Same."</p>
<p><br/>At that point she abruptly changed the subject and they spent the rest of the meal discussing Romeo and Juliet and the dangers of family pressures and  miscommunication in relationships.</p>
<p><br/>When they had finished eating Draco went to shower while Hermione reorganized the kitchen for the next safe house resident.  He was almost dressed when he heard a loud crash from the other room followed by a yelp of pain.<br/><br/><br/>Without thinking Draco dashed out of the room barefoot, wearing only his jeans, holding his shirt in  his hand.  <br/><br/><br/>"Gran...Grace! Are you okay?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione was standing in the middle of the small kitchen, her finger in her mouth.  The shattered remnants of the glass pitcher which had held the juice lay scattered across the floor.<br/><br/><br/>"Yes.  I'm fine.  My hands were wet and the pitcher slipped out of my grasp.  I cut my finger on one of the shards."  She inspected the affected digit and asked, "Could you please fetch a plaster from the kit in the loo?  And mind your feet.  Not sure how far the glass went."<br/><br/><br/>Draco slipped on his trainers and retrieved the first aid kit.  He handed it over then realized that he was still shirtless.  He quickly slipped on his jumper as he reached for the broom standing in the corner.  <br/><br/><br/>They worked in silence until Hermione worked up the nerve to ask, "Why did you never have the scars removed?"<br/><br/><br/>Without looking up Draco answered, "Because they can't be."  <br/><br/><br/>He didn't need to see her expression to know that she was torn now between curiosity and propriety.  He stopped sweeping and turned to face her.  <br/><br/><br/>"As you no doubt noticed most of the scars predate the war.  My father had a short temper.  When he decided punishments were in order he used whatever items were closest at hand.  Quite often they came from his collection of Dark Artifacts.  I am sure you are aware of what that means."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione swallowed hard.  She knew exactly what that meant.  Injuries caused by items imbued with dark magic, like the blade Bellatrix had used on her, could never fully heal.  She had been aware that Lucius Malfoy was a difficult man but she had no idea that he had been so cruel to his only child.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione blushed slightly.  "I- I didn't know.  I never saw them when we were at school..."<br/><br/><br/>"Of course you didn't.  No one did.  No one ever knew except my parents.  I became quite adept at camouflage and glamour spells.  Unfortunately, for the time being I can't use magic so..."  He shrugged.  "Lucky you gets to see the ugly truth."<br/><br/><br/>"I-I'm sorry you had to go through that,"  Hermione said.  "I've worked with abused children and there is no excuse for your father to have ever done that to you, no matter how much pressure he was under from the Dark Lord."</p>
<p><br/>"Oh, he had plenty of reasons...at least in his mind.  Even before all that mess with You Know Who he was constantly reminding me of the many ways I failed to live up to his expectations - socially, athletically," Draco cast a quick side glance at Hermione, "...academically."  <br/><br/><br/>"Academically?  That's ridiculous!  You were one of the brightest pupils in the entire school.  Why the only person who consistently got better marks that you was...." Hermione stopped as an awful realization struck  her.  "Oh. Oh, my.  You got punished because you got outscored by a..."<br/><br/><br/>Draco kept on sweeping and Hermione honestly thought she was going to be ill.  "I-if I had known..."</p>
<p><br/>Draco held up a hand.  "Please.  Whatever you do, <em>don't</em> say that you would have thrown a test for my sake.  Pity from you would have only made the situation a thousand times worse." </p>
<p><br/>Hermione slumped against the counter and dropped her head.  "No.  That's it.  That's why I feel bad.  I wouldn't have.  I might have alerted the Headmaster or another member of staff but even if I had been aware of what was happening to you, my pride at that point in my life would never have allowed me to deliberately get a lower grade than you.  It's horrible but it's true." </p>
<p><br/>"No.  Don't feel bad.  I can respect that.  Had the situation been reversed I'd have done the same."  He took a deep breath then plastered on his trademark smirk,  "At least I always outscored you in flying." </p>
<p><br/>Hermione knew what he was doing but played along anyway.  "<em>Only</em> because I have an absolutely debilitating fear of heights."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>"Really?  So all that stuff I read after the war - you zooming about on dragons and thestrals and such - that was all rubbish?" </p>
<p><br/>"No. That was all true." </p>
<p><br/>"I thought you said the fear was debilitating." </p>
<p><br/>Hermione nodded as she emptied the dust pan into the bin.  "It is.  Some things still needed to be done." </p>
<p><br/>Draco stared at her until Hermione became uncomfortable, "What?"</p>
<p><br/>"Nothing.  Just trying to figure you out." </p>
<p><br/>Hermione gave a thin smile as she took the broom from him.  "Well if you do, please fill me in, because I certainly haven't yet."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>Chapter 7<br/>
</strong><br/>
The next day they moved to another town and another safe house.  After lunch Hermione dug up a copy of Hamlet which Draco devoured in one sitting.  Once he was finished he asked,  "Okay - I get why Hamlet wants his step father dead and I understand Laertes feelings towards Hamlet but why does Ophelia kill herself?"<br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>"That's one of the big questions scholars have about that play," Hermione said, settling onto the couch and pulling her legs up under her.    "Is Ophelia driven mad by her love for Hamlet, or is she the victim of a society that has created impossible expectations for women?  Some people think that if the society she lived in allowed her to more fully think and act for herself, Ophelia might have reasoned through her dilemma.  Instead she is caught between the life her father and brother have decided on and her boyfriend's demands.  Feeling trapped and seeing no good choices, she makes the decision to end it all by drowning herself."</p>
<p><br/>
"I can understand that feeling," said Draco quietly.</p>
<p><br/>
"Which one?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>
"Feeling trapped.  Being faced with only bad options but still having to choose one anyway."  Draco inspected his fingernails then asked,  "Did you ever think about it?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Think about what?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Ending it all."</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione bit her lip then softly admitted, "Once."</p>
<p><br/>
"Really?  When?"</p>
<p><br/>
"I was...disillusioned after the war."</p>
<p><br/>
Draco didn't even try to hide his shock.  "Why?  You lot <em>won</em>."</p>
<p><br/>
"Exactly."  Hermione fussed with the blanket next to her as she struggled to put her thoughts into words.  "I suppose I had some...idealistic notion that if we defeated You Know Who that all of the other issues would magically vanish - no pun intended.  I guess I naively assumed that suddenly everyone's attitudes and actions would suddenly change.  Except they didn't.  I still heard people calling me names, they just did it more discreetly.  People were still being judged on things they had no control over.  I began to think that everything we had gone through and all that we had sacrificed had been in vain.  It all culminated one night when...well, let's just say that things got very dark inside my head."</p>
<p><br/>
Draco scuffed his toe against the carpet. "What stopped you from going through with it?"</p>
<p><br/>
"My Mum's cousin committed suicide when I was nine years old. That's when I learned the reality is somebody always has clean up the mess and deal with the aftermath.  In my case it would have been our mutual friend, our king and his family and they'd been through enough.  I couldn't do that to them."</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione hesitated then asked,  "What about you?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Thought about it?  Sure.  Even went so far as to gather the ingredients for a potion one time."</p>
<p><br/>
"What stopped you?"</p>
<p><br/>
Draco dropped his head and avoided her gaze.  "Too much of a coward, I suppose."</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione sat for a moment then leaned forwards.   "You know, I can think of a lot of things to call you but, in this case, a coward wouldn't be one of them.  You were much braver than I was."</p>
<p><br/>
Draco stared at her incredulously.    "In what way?!"</p>
<p><br/>
"You stayed."  He still looked bewildered so Hermione elaborated.  "Not only stayed alive - although that took a great deal of courage as well.  I mean after the war.  You stayed in a world that had turned against you and faced it head on.  People called me a hero yet I ran away."</p>
<p><br/>
Draco shook his head.   "I wouldn't call it running away.  I'd say that you...took an extended sabbatical for your mental health."</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione chuckled ruefully.   "And instead I just ended up <em>mental</em>."</p>
<p><br/>
"Listen, if you're mental then sign the rest of us up.  We could all use a piece of that,"  Draco said.</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione smiled and laughed a bit more genuinely.</p>
<p><br/>
Draco smiled in return then decided to push his luck with one more inquiry. "May I ask you another question?"</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione looked suspicious.   "Depends.  What is it?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Why are you willing to talk with me about this stuff?"</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione thought for a moment then confessed, "I suppose  because it's been a very long time since I've been able to talk about any of it  - the magical world, the war, the things that went on - with anyone who understood and it would seem that I've missed doing so."</p>
<p><br/>
Draco picked up the play and turned it over in his hands. "I suppose that was part of Hamlet's problem."</p>
<p><br/>
"What?"</p>
<p><br/>
"Feeling as if he had no one to talk to other than the ghost of his dead father,"  Draco shivered.  "I know that would cause me to go mad."</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione tucked a bit of hair behind her ear then said,  "I'm sorry about your parents."</p>
<p><br/>
"Father got what he deserved,"  Draco said flatly.</p>
<p><br/>
"And your  mother?"</p>
<p><br/>
"She didn't."  Draco abruptly stood and tossed 'Hamlet' onto the table in front of her.  "Any other plays lying about?"</p>
<p><br/>
Hermione reached into the bag on the floor beside her and pulled out another volume.  "Here.  The Tempest.  It's a comedy with magic, love, betrayal and forgiveness."</p>
<p><br/>
"That'll do."  Without another word, Draco retreated into his room, closing the door behind him.</p>
<p><br/>
They followed this pattern from house to house - Hermione providing Draco with various books and plays and debating them at length when he would finish.  She was pleasantly surprised at how much she enjoyed their discussions.  They quite often had differing viewpoints but Draco's positions were always well thought out and forced her to consider things from a different perspective.</p>
<p><br/>
For his part, Draco could not remember the last time that someone had kept up with him in a conversation much less had challenged him in the way that she did.  Granted Luna and her offbeat way of thinking kept him on his toes but with Hermione it was different.  He knew that she would push him far more directly and insist that he back up his opinions with facts.<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
He began reading the things Hermione gave him with an eye towards what she would think and which characters and stories she would find most appealing in addition to what points they would debate. He began genuinely anticipating each discussion, to the point that he almost forgot the life and death circumstances which made them possible to begin with.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 8<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>Almost two weeks of being on the run, they moved on to yet another space. While Hermione was reviewing the contents of the pantry, Draco spotted a teddy bear among a group of toys sitting on a shelf in the living room.  As he picked it up she noted a dark look cross his face. </p>
<p><br/>"Hey,"  she said softly, laying a hand on his arm.  "You okay?  What's wrong?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Just worried about my little cousin and my aunt.  The good one,"  Draco hastily clarified.  "They're the only family I have left."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione gestured to the word "Teddy" sewn onto the toy's shirt.  "How is little 'bear'?"</p>
<p><br/>"Safe.  I hope.  Scar Boy said he had one place that was certain to be absolutely secure and promised to put them there along with Moon Child."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione's face scrunched in confusion.  "Wait.  If he was <em>certain</em> it was safe then why aren't you there as well?"</p>
<p><br/>"Because I'm the one they want dead, remember?  My name is what they plastered in blood on the walls."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione shuddered at the memory of the photo in the last paper she had seen from the wizarding world.  It showed the remnants of a shattered cell door and the words "Death to the Malfoy heir" and "Draco" with an "X" over it scrawled upon the walls using the blood of the guard the former death eaters had eviscerated during their break out from Azkaban. <br/><br/><br/>"I saw the pictures.  That was...horrible."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Exactly.  The mere thought of those animals getting anywhere near my family simply because I chose to hide out with them was unacceptable.  Poor little 'Bear' has been through enough.  I just hope he isn't frightened wherever he is."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione stared intently and Draco squirmed under the scrutiny.  "What?  Why are you looking at me like that?"</p>
<p><br/>"You quote Lewis Carroll, you befriend Moon Child, you allow our mutual friend to send you blindly into the muggle world, you agree to trust me with your life and now I learn you are risking everything to save a child that a month ago I would have wagered every last galleon in the goblin vaults that you had never laid eyes on before.  I'm just trying to figure you out. "<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well if you do, please fill me in, because I certainly haven't yet."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione smiled softly as she turned her attention back to the toy in his hands.  "So...can he still transform himself?"</p>
<p><br/>"You better believe it.  Kid's amazing,"  Draco grinned.   "You've seen him before?"</p>
<p><br/>"Once.  The day of his parent's funeral.  He would have been about a month old.  I remember that Androm...his grandmother had just bathed and changed him and he smelled so good."  Hermione inhaled deeply at the memory.  "Whenever I would hold a baby at one of the shelters I would remember that scent."  <br/><br/><br/>She ran her a finger lightly over the bear's fur.  "I remember that he used magic to adjust his blankets so he was swaddled a bit tighter.  Our mutual friend later told me how adept he was getting at transfiguration."</p>
<p><br/>"Adept?  He's incredible - not to mention the funniest, most precocious little bugger you've ever met."  Draco considered the bear then added softly, "He was the tipping point, you know."</p>
<p><br/>"Tipping point for what?"</p>
<p><br/>"Truly opening my eyes - about a lot of things."  Draco sat on the couch and continued, "I meant what I said before - my views <em>had</em> started to change even before the war ended.  All this rubbish about it being 'pure blood against everyone else' but no one ever mentioning that 'you know who' was a half blood. Then watching my other aunt...<em>'the Banshee'</em>, " Draco spit those words out.  "You couldn't spend time around her and feel like any position she held was on the side of sanity."</p>
<p><br/>"Yes.  I know,"  Hermione whispered.</p>
<p><br/>Draco's stomach turned and he gestured helplessly, "About that.  Listen, I know there is no possible way for me to ever apologize enough but you have to know how sorry I am.  Truly.  I..."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione waved him off.   "You know something?  That is one thing I actually never blamed you for.  We were all in a 'no win' situation that day.  You risked your life by lying about our mutual friend to your family.  I know how difficult that must have been so I thank you for that."</p>
<p><br/>Draco stared at the floor then asked, "You were there.  At the end.  When she killed her, was it quick?"</p>
<p><br/>Hermione blinked at this sudden shift in the conversation.  "I'm sorry...sadly I've seen too many people die in front of  me.  You'll have to be a bit more specific about who you mean."</p>
<p><br/>Draco gulped.  "When Red's mother killed the Banshee - was it quick?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I...I suppose so.  There was a brief but very intense duel between them before <em>she</em> was hit with a Killing Curse.  She dropped over and then..." Hermione shrugged.</p>
<p><br/>"How ironic."</p>
<p><br/>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p><br/>"I mean that Red's mother had every reason to want to make that horrid excuse for a woman suffer for all that she had done and yet she dispatched her quickly and efficiently rather than drawing it out and making her beg for her life.  My mother, on the other hand, was denied that courtesy by those who murdered her - even though they had once shared our home and eaten our food."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione bit her lip then cautiously ventured, "Forgive me for asking but I have been out of touch for quite a while.  What actually happened to your mother?"</p>
<p><br/>Draco stared off into the distance.  "As you know, they rounded up a good number of You Know Who's most fervent supporters right after the last battle.  Father was found guilty and sentenced to prison.  When word got out about what Mother and I had done he was deemed a 'traitor to the cause'.  He lasted less than a week locked up with his former 'colleagues'."  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione nodded.  She remembered seeing the headlines about Lucius' death at the hands of fellow prisoners.  <br/><br/><br/>"Having been pardoned, Mother and I tried to keep a low profile.  She stayed at the manor and I moved to one of our properties in Sussex.  She thought living separately was the safer option.  Time passed and I suppose we both got a bit lax in our security measures so we were unprepared when a group of 'true believers' that had managed to escape detection decided to make an example of her."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco's eyes turned cold.  "They placed an imperius curse on one of mother's house elves and forced it to apparate them through the wards at the manor."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione gasped at this egregious abuse and Draco nodded in agreement.  "However they misjudged the strength of will those creatures possess.  Once the witch that had imperiused the elf got distracted dealing with mother, he managed to shake off the curse and apparated away to get help.  Sadly, by the time he returned with the authorities there was very little of my mother left to rescue."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione reached over and laid her hand on his.  "Oh, Dra..."  She grunted in frustration at not being able to speak freely.  "<em>Derek</em>, I am so, so sorry.  That must have been agonizing for you."</p>
<p><br/>"It was. After the funeral I locked myself away and refused to see anyone. Then one day Moon Child rather unceremoniously barged in to my living room and told me that I'd been alone long enough and that I was going to get dressed and join her for dinner at my aunt's house."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione giggled then ducked her head in embarrassment.  "Sorry.  No disrespect.  I was just visualizing that scene in my head."</p>
<p><br/>"That's okay.  It was quite the picture, I assure you,"  Draco smiled weakly.   "I refused at first.  I thought there was no way that Bear's grandmother would want me anywhere near her grandson.  I made the mistake of telling Moon Child 'no' and received a rather aggressive bat bogey hex for my trouble."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione snorted.  "I'm not even going to apologize for laughing at that.  What happened next?"</p>
<p><br/>"What do you think?  I got dressed and went to dinner.  I'm not stupid enough to cross that witch twice in the same day. In the words of your man, Shakespeare, 'She is little but she is fierce,'"  Draco chuckled.  "I'm glad I went, though, because that's when everything changed."</p>
<p><br/>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p><br/>"I mean that I walked in the door and my aunt hugged me then she handed me Bear.  He looked at me and he smiled and he laughed.  Refused to leave my side for the rest of the evening.  Later on he transfigured his eyes and hair to match mine.   And that's when it hit me."</p>
<p><br/>"What?"</p>
<p><br/>"That it didn't matter what I'd been taught all my life.  That it didn't matter that his mother was a half blood and his father was a werewolf.  Nothing mattered except that remarkable little boy.  And the realization that the Banshee and others like her would have murdered him simply because of who his parents were..."  Draco's eyes welled with tears.  "The absolute <em>stupidity</em> of it all fell on me like a ton of bricks and I left that night a different person than when I arrived."<br/><br/></p>
<p>By now Draco was gripping the bear so hard that Hermione thought the seams might rip open.  "I just hope that by accepting their kindness that I haven't unintentionally signed their death warrants."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione took hold of his arm and squeezed.  "Hey.  It's okay.  I'm <em>sure</em> they're safe.  Bear is our mutual friend's godson, after all.  He'd die before he let anything happen to either of them."</p>
<p><br/>"I suppose your right."  Draco stared at the bear for a moment longer then unexpectedly stood and said, "I hope you don't mind dining by yourself.  I seem to have lost my appetite.  I think I'll just go on to bed."</p>
<p><br/>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p><br/>"I'm sure."  Draco dropped bear on the floor and disappeared into his room. </p>
<p><br/>"Good night," called Hermione but the door shut between them before she got a reply.</p>
<p><br/>About two in the morning Draco woke up with a dreadful thirst.  He stopped just short of casting a water summoning spell and instead grudgingly got up to make his way towards the kitchen.  He opened the door to his room and couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of him.  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione had fallen asleep on the sofa with the teddy bear cradled in her arms.  A vision of a small child, not unlike Teddy, in the bear's place arose unbidden into Draco's mind and unexpectedly warmed his heart.  He retrieved a blanket from the back of a chair and gently tucked it around her before slipping into the kitchen to get his drink. When he was finished he quietly made his way back to bed, sneaking one last look over his shoulder before closing the door with a soft click.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 9</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Two days later they moved to yet another safe house.  After checking the supplies on hand they decided to walk to the corner market to restock some basics.  On the way back Draco said,  "I forgot to mention that I finished reading Much Ado About Nothing last night."<br/><br/><br/>"What did you think?" asked Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>"That's the thing.  I honestly don't know!  I mean, on one hand there were parts I really enjoyed but then there were other things I found absolutely infuriating."<br/><br/><br/>"I grow more familiar with that feeling by the day," muttered Hermione under her breath.  <br/><br/><br/>"Pardon?  Didn't catch that," said Draco.<br/><br/><br/>She covered the slip with a cough and replied, "Sorry.  I said, what exactly did you like and not like?"</p>
<p><br/>"Well, I loved the banter between Benedict and Beatrice but I can't for the <em>life</em> of me understand why Hero would take Claudio back after the way he treated her.  He was such a...." Draco struggled to find appropriate words which could be spoken in polite company.<br/><br/><br/>"Foul, evil, loathsome little cockroach?"  Hermione gave a bemused smile as Draco arched an eyebrow at her.  "And if you expect an apology for anything I said or did that day, I must advise that you will be sorely disappointed."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco surprised her by laughing out loud.   "Honestly, <em>Grace</em>, if you ever apologized for anything you've ever said or done to me then I <em>would</em> think  you were mental."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Glad we have that settled," Hermione grinned.  "But as to the play, I happen to agree with you.   I've always struggled with Hero's acceptance of Claudio at the end.  The scene where he unjustly accuses her in front of the entire wedding party is so cruel.   Embarrassing her publicly without even trying to talk to her privately first.   It reminds me far too much of the Yule Ball."  Hermione shook her head.  "Merlin, what a disaster that night was."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What do you mean?  You showed up looking like a princess being escorted by a champion.  I would've thought that night was one of the highlights of your life."</p>
<p><br/>"You seriously don't know?  I thought the entire school heard about how I ended up sobbing on the staircase that evening."<br/><br/><br/>Draco took two large steps and stopped in front of her, effectively blocking her path.  "Hold on.  What happened?  Did Mister Bulgaria hurt you?"</p>
<p><br/>"What?  Him?  No. <em>He</em> was a perfect gentleman," said Hermione, stepping around him and continuing down the pavement. "It was <em>Our King</em>.  That night I learned that for weeks he had been telling anyone who would listen that I was lying about having a date because <em>obviously</em> no one would ever ask me.  When I arrived and he saw who my date <em>was</em> he then announced to all and sundry that the Bulgarian only invited me in order to dig up information on our mutual friend's strategy in the tournament."</p>
<p><br/>"Why the nerve of that spineless, simpering,  sodding little idiot!" Draco spat out.  He glanced at Hermione and hastily added,  "Sorry.  I know he's your friend and all but honestly..."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione smiled.  "That's okay.  It's nicer than what I said to him."</p>
<p><br/>Draco's eyes lit up.  "You told him off?"</p>
<p><br/>"Loudly.  In front of crowd.  Even threw my shoes at him."</p>
<p><br/>"Really?  Well done!  I would've paid a few galleons to have seen that!  Please, <em>please</em> tell me you managed to clonk him upside his fat head with a stiletto."</p>
<p><br/>"Nah.  He ducked."</p>
<p><br/>"Damn."  They looked at each other and burst out laughing.  Hermione then surprised Draco by looping her arm through his as they made their way along the sidewalk.</p>
<p><br/>"It's fine.  Even though I missed it still felt good to chuck them at him.   The release of endorphins was quite invigorating.  Almost made me want to take up a sport."</p>
<p><br/>"As well it should have.  At least now you understand the attraction,"  Draco agreed.  <br/><br/><br/><br/>They walked a bit further in amicable silence before he added, "There is one thing I can understand about Claudio, I suppose."</p>
<p><br/>"And that is?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"How he felt once he thought Hero was dead."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Of course. He felt sad and guilty.  He thought that someone died because of his error in judgment," Hermione said.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"No.  It's more than that.  It's not just the loss of the <em>person</em>.  It's the loss of the <em>possibilities</em>."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What do you mean?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco readjusted his grip on the bag of shopping as he formulated his thoughts.  "Even if things are bad between two people, if they are both alive then the possibility - the <em>hope</em> - of a resolution is out there.  Even if a reconciliation is just a pipe dream, the idea that the person is still around can be a comfort.  Even if Claudio realized he'd made a colossal mistake and knew there was no chance in hell that Hero would ever forgive him, if she were alive he would have been happy just to know that she existed, making the world a better place simply because she was in it."<br/><br/></p>
<p>They reached the door and before Hermione could respond to what he had just said Draco grabbed her wrist and drew her attention to the fact that the cello tape they had placed on the door before going to the shop was now broken.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione laid her bag of shopping on the ground as she carefully slipped the locket from under her shirt.  She held it for a moment then shook her head and whispered,  "Nothing.  Whoever went in there wasn't magical."<br/><br/><br/>She tried the knob and discovered the door, which they had checked twice before leaving, was now unlocked.  They slipped inside and began to slowly check all possible hiding places.  In the kitchen Hermione was rattled when she realized that one of the knives was missing from its holder by the stove.  She was pointing that fact out to Draco when they heard a soft rustling noise coming from the other room.<br/><br/><br/>They crept over,  peeked inside and saw that the closet door, which had been closed earlier,  was now slightly ajar.  Hermione tiptoed back to the kitchen and retrieved one of the other knives while Draco grabbed a cricket bat he found propped up in the corner of the front room.  He motioned for Hermione to open the closet door then jump back while he charged the intruder.<br/><br/><br/>They took their places and locked eyes before Hermione gripped the handle and flung the door open.  Draco lunged forward then stopped suddenly as it registered that the occupant was a child - a girl of no more than eight or nine years old, crouched in the corner, fiercely clasping the missing knife.  Draco quickly backed off, dropping the bat and raising his hands.<br/><br/><br/>"Oh!  Okay.  Hello.  Who are you?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione followed suit, placing her knife on a nearby table.  "It's okay.  We won't hurt you.  Are you alright?  Do you need help?"</p>
<p><br/>The girl stared at them defiantly as she tightened her hold on her weapon.   "I can't talk to you.  You're strangers."</p>
<p><br/>"Quite right,"  agreed Hermione.  "We need to sort that out straight away then.  My name is Grace and this is my husband, Derek and we are going to sit down over here."  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione dragged Draco to a spot on the other side of the room.  It took him a moment to pick up on the fact that she had chosen a location that put them farthest from the child and the door, giving the girl plenty of breathing room as well as a clear path of escape if she wanted it.</p>
<p><br/>The child eyed them carefully then relaxed her shoulders ever so slightly.  "All right, Grace and Derek.  My name is Emilia."</p>
<p><br/>"It's a pleasure to meet you, Emilia." Hermione worked to keep a normal, conversational tone.  "Now that we aren't strangers anymore, may I ask how you found this place?"</p>
<p><br/>"My mummy and I stayed here about a year ago when her boyfriend was trying to kill us."</p>
<p><br/>Draco cringed at the casual way the child shared that information.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione kept her voice steady.  "So that's how you knew where the key was hidden?"</p>
<p><br/>"No.  They'd moved it since last time but there weren't that many other places which would work so I tried all the ones I could think of until I found it."</p>
<p><br/>"You are a very clever girl," praised Hermione.  "May we ask what brought you back here without your Mum?</p>
<p><br/>Emilia shook her head.   "Can't tell you that part.  It's a secret."</p>
<p><br/>"What kind of secret?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"A <em>big</em> secret."</p>
<p><br/>"Really?  Why don't you share it with us?  Maybe we can help."</p>
<p><br/>Emilia regarded them warily.  "How do I know I can trust you?  What if you tell?"</p>
<p><br/>"Oh, Derek and I are excellent secret keepers,"  Hermione assured her.  "Loads of experience."</p>
<p><br/>Draco nodded.  "We're practically professionals, actually.  Why, you wouldn't <em>believe</em> the secrets we've kept."</p>
<p><br/>Emilia considered this information carefully.  "Would you be willing to swear?"</p>
<p><br/>"Of course," said Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"Cross your heart and hope to die?" Emilia asked, making a crossing motion across her chest.</p>
<p><br/>"Stick a needle in my eye," replied Hermione, making the appropriate motions in return.</p>
<p>Draco looked aghast at this barbaric exchange. "What the hell...?!"</p>
<p><br/>Hermione jabbed him in the ribs and rolled her eyes at the little girl.  "Don't mind him. He's from Wiltshire."</p>
<p><br/>Emilia nodded as if that explanation made perfect sense to her.  She leaned forward and whispered, "I've runned away."</p>
<p><br/>"Why?  Is the person that hurt your Mummy after you again?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"No.  He's in jail now."</p>
<p><br/>"Are you afraid of your Mum?"</p>
<p><br/>"No!  Mum's the best.  She just...went away for a bit.  I'm staying with a foster family until she gets back."</p>
<p><br/>Draco asked,  "Is your Mum sick?"</p>
<p><br/>When Emilia hesitated,  Hermione ventured,  "Is she the kind of sick where she loves you very much but needed to find a place where people can help her sort things out so she can be a better Mum?"</p>
<p><br/>The little girl's eyes widened a bit.   "How did you know?"</p>
<p><br/>"It happens to loads of people, even ones that don't have clever daughters," said Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"Did it happen to you?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione glanced briefly at Draco then answered,  "Yes."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Did it work?" asked Emilia.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Before she could respond Draco took Hermione's hand in his and answered, "Yes.  Yes, it did.  It takes a lot of courage to do that, you know.  People like Grace and your Mum are <em>very</em> brave to admit when they need help."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Emilia nodded.  "That's what my foster Mum says."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Is there a problem with your foster family?" asked Hermione.  "Is that why you are running away?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"No.  They're really nice,"  Emilia sighed.   "It's Benji and Tommy."<br/><br/></p>
<p> "Who are Benji and Tommy?" asked Draco.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"They are supposed to be my friends but the other kids started teasing me again at school this morning and Benji and Tommy didn't stop them.  Instead they started making fun of me too so I asked to be excused to use the loo but instead I left and came here."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione detected a familiar sadness on the child's face.  "Why were they making fun of you, Emilia?"</p>
<p><br/>"Because I don't have real parents.  Because I know all the answers when teacher asks questions and this morning before lessons they were playing a game wrong so I told them those weren't the rules."</p>
<p><br/>Draco could tell this struck a nerve with Hermione.  He tightened his grip on her hand and said, "Can I tell you a secret, Emilia?  Sometimes, little boys are so desperate to look good in front of their friends that when someone corrects them or is better at something than they are it can make them feel...threatened and cause them to do or say <em>really</em> stupid things.  However, that doesn't excuse them being mean to you.  You didn't do anything wrong by being smart or speaking up when you saw something wrong.  Those are admirable qualities that need to be encouraged, not made fun of."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione smiled warmly at him before addressing the little girl.   "He's right.  But it is also true that even if we are correct in what we are saying we should be careful <em>how</em> we say it.  Sometimes it isn't what we say but how we come across that upsets people.  But your friends absolutely should have stood up for you.  If they had a problem with what you said or how you said it, they should have approached you privately instead of joining in with the bullies."<br/><br/><br/>"That being said," Hermione continued, "One of the most important things we can do in life is to learn how to give people a second chance rather than giving up and running away.  Everyone makes mistakes - sometimes really bad ones - but that doesn't mean that they can't change if given the opportunity.  I bet your friends and teachers are probably getting worried about you by now.  How about we walk you back to school before they go into a panic, okay?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>It took a bit more coaxing but Hermione and Draco eventually persuaded the girl to return to school.  Thankfully they got there just as recess was drawing to a close so they were able to slip her back into the group without too many questions being raised about where she had been.  They watched as two little boys came running over and embraced Emilia warmly before the one with dark hair playfully pulled her hair.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione kept an uncertain watch as Draco called the boy to him, knelt down and whispered something to the child before ruffling his hair and walking away.  Hermione then slipped over and motioned the boy to her side.<br/><br/><br/>"Hello.  My name is Grace.  What's your name?" asked Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>"Tommy," replied the child.<br/><br/><br/>"Nice to meet you Tommy.  May I ask what that man said to you?"</p>
<p><br/>Tommy scrunched up his nose in confusion.   "Something balmy.  He said I should be kind to Emmy now because if I don't in a few years she's gonna show up at some big party looking all pretty in a perispeckle dress with some other bloke and then I'll wish I'd been nicer to her."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Perispeckle?"  Hermione thought for a moment then asked, "Was it perhaps 'periwinkle'?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Tommy nodded.  "Yeah!  That was it.  What does that mean?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Periwinkle is a very specific shade of blue."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Like I said, it was balmy."  Tommy shook his head.  "Does it make any sense to you?"<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>"Very little of what that man has done or said recently makes much sense to me at the moment." Hermione thanked the boy then crossed the street to where Draco was waiting on a nearby park bench.</p>
<p><br/>"So," Draco said with a forced nonchalance, "What were you two chatting about?"</p>
<p><br/>Hermione settled in next to him.  "I was just giving him some friendly advice."</p>
<p><br/>"Which was..."</p>
<p><br/>"You can't go back and change the beginning but you can start now and change the ending."</p>
<p><br/>"Pretty heady stuff for an eight year old," mused Draco.</p>
<p><br/>"He looked bright.  I'm sure he'll figure it out eventually."  She turned to Draco and asked,  "What did <em>you</em> say to him?"</p>
<p><br/>Draco stood and adjusted his jacket.  "Just gave him some friendly advice."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione rose and gave him a mischievous grin.  "And that was?"</p>
<p><br/>"I told him if he valued his face in its current arrangement he ought to learn how to duck before he makes her angry again.  It seemed like she was pretty comfortable with a knife so I'd wager she can also throw a decent punch."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione laughed then surprised Draco by once again taking his arm and leading him down the street.  "So, <em>Mr. Mason</em>.  Where are you taking me to eat tonight?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, <em>Mrs. Mason</em>, since you are currently holding all of our money I'd say wherever you damn well please."<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 10<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>They went to the local pub for a bite to eat and continued their discussion of Much Ado.  Before leaving Draco made at stop at the loo while Hermione went to the bar to settle up the bill.  As she was turning to go a drunk man grabbed her arm and began making a very aggressive pass at her.  She was struggling to break free when Draco suddenly appeared.<br/><br/><br/>He seized the man's wrist and coldly stated, "You have exactly three seconds to remove your hand from her arm before I remove it from your body."  The man made the poor decision of hesitating so Draco deftly whipped him around and pinned him against the bar. He jerked the man's arm up and back, twisting his wrist behind him.  <br/><br/><br/>"Sorry, mate.  Not quick enough."  He then leaned in and growled, "Just a friendly reminder for the future.  'No' means 'no' - especially when that word comes from my <em>wife</em>.  Understand?"<br/><br/><br/>The drunk grunted and Draco shoved him away before taking Hermione's arm and guiding her towards the exit.  They had only taken a couple of steps when the man called out, "Fine.  Nobody would want that ugly slag anyways."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Before she could stop him Draco spun around and punched the man hard, knocking him flat on the tile floor.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione grabbed Draco's sleeve, hauled him outside and began dragging him down the sidewalk.   "Are you insane?  Why couldn't you have shown some restraint?!"</p>
<p><br/>"Restraint?! " spluttered Draco.   "I didn't cast an unforgiveable and that man is still alive.  I think I showed <em>tremendous</em> restraint."</p>
<p><br/>"You <em>idiot</em>!  We are trying to keep a low profile, not draw the attention of everyone in a three block radius."</p>
<p><br/>"Sorry for taking exception to a drunken sot manhandling my wife!"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I can take care of myself!" insisted Hermione.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You think I don't know that?! Your competence was never in question, <em>Grace</em>.  I have no doubt whatsoever that you can take care of yourself.  I just thought that for once, just <em>once</em> in your life, you shouldn't have to!"<br/><br/><br/>He jerked his arm free and stormed off in the direction of the safe house.   Hermione stood for a moment then violently kicked a small pebble before deciding to take a walk around the block to cool down.  <br/><br/><br/>Once she had somewhat regained her composure she went back to where they were staying.  She walked in, stuck her hands in her pockets and blurted out,  "Okay.  You're right.  I'm sorry.  I was wrong and..."<br/><br/><br/>Before she could finish Draco cut her off.  "Wait?  <em>You</em>...apologizing to <em>me</em>?"  He bolted across the room, grabbed the lapels of her jacket, pushed her hard against the wall and snarled,  "Who are you and what have you done to her?  So help me, if you've harmed her in <em>any</em> way I will rip you apart with my bare hands..."<br/><br/><br/>Her anger at being thrown against the wall was immediately tempered by the realization that Draco was livid at the thought that she had been kidnapped and possibly injured.<br/><br/><br/>That awareness was quickly followed by sadness at the thought that an admission of being wrong was so unlike her that he was convinced she was an imposter.  "Merlin, is the notion of my apologizing really that...." She sighed then said,  "Fine. Ask me something only I would know."  <br/><br/><br/>Draco searched her eyes then slowly asked, "If I called you Beatrice what would you call me?"  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione's heart fluttered slightly at his choice of question.  "I'd call you Benedict."</p>
<p><br/>Draco blushed as he released her and stepped back.  "Oh.  Right.  Damn.  I am <em>so</em> sorry.  I just...I mean...You'd been gone for a while and I was getting worried.  Then you said...well...I-I needed to be sure."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"No apologies  necessary.  It would seem that I deserved that."  She motioned towards the sofa and they both took a seat.  Hermione was the first to break the ensuing awkward silence.  <br/><br/><br/>"Nice punch back there, by the way."</p>
<p><br/>"Thanks.  Girl at school gave me an up close and personal demonstration one time.  She had a most extraordinary right hook."</p>
<p><br/>They both laughed softly then Hermione said,  "I <em>am</em> truly sorry for yelling at you outside the pub.  It's just been so long since I'd experienced chivalry I'd forgotten what it looked like."</p>
<p><br/>Draco shrugged.  "Yeah, well, you've spent the past couple of weeks risking your life for me.  Thought I ought to return the favor.  Besides, I am not about to let anyone paw at my wife - regardless of whether we're actually married or not."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione chuckled and Draco asked, "What's so funny?"</p>
<p><br/>"I was just thinking how nice it would have been if someone at Slug's Christmas party had possessed that sense of gallantry."<br/><br/><br/>"Pardon?"<br/><br/><br/>"One year I attended Slug's Christmas party with...."</p>
<p><br/>"I know who you went with.  Hell, the entire castle was talking about it.  The majority of the female population was green with envy."</p>
<p><br/>"They could have had him.  He was insufferable," said Hermione</p>
<p><br/>"How so?"</p>
<p><br/>"It was bad enough that he was utterly self involved but when the tentacles came out..."  Hermione gagged at the memory.</p>
<p><br/>"Excuse me?"</p>
<p><br/>"The person in question had more hands than the school squid, a trait that was unfortunately combined with an utter inability to process the word 'no' "</p>
<p><br/>Draco snapped to attention.  "Are you saying that he molested you?"</p>
<p><br/>"I don't know if I would go that far.  He was overly 'handsy' and took the mistletoe as some sort of engraved invitation to attempt to examine my tonsils with his tongue but he didn't..."</p>
<p><br/>She stopped as she noticed how agitated Draco was becoming.</p>
<p><br/>He leaned in and earnestly asked, "Tell me honestly.  Did he, you know, try anything...inappropriate with you?" </p>
<p><br/>"No, it never went that far...although, once I realized the kind of person he was, I made sure to only eat or drink items that he hadn't touched just to be on the safe side." </p>
<p><br/>"Was Scar Boy aware of this as it was happening?" </p>
<p><br/>"I mentioned it to him whilst hiding from my date in the corner of the room." </p>
<p><br/>"And he offered no assistance?!"  Draco's face was now turning a rather violent shade of red.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione was genuinely confused at the turn the conversation had taken.  "I suppose he had more important things to worry about that night."  </p>
<p><br/>"More important than his best friend possibly being date raped by that miscreant?!" </p>
<p><br/>"I'm sure that possibility never entered his mind.  Neither of the boys thought of me in that way so I suppose they assumed no one else did either."  In an attempt to lighten the mood she smiled and said,  "Perhaps I should have brought you to the party instead." <br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco's eyebrows shot up so high that they threatened to leave his face altogether, causing Hermione to laugh out loud.  "Don't look so shocked!  I only invited 'the miscreant' to get back at Our King and his utter inability to process that I was, in fact, a female.  Asking you <em>really</em> would have annoyed his royal highness."<br/><br/><br/>Draco began to relax a bit and even managed a chuckle.  "Can't argue with that.  So why didn't you?"</p>
<p><br/>"Why didn't I what?"</p>
<p><br/>"Ask me."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione rolled her eyes.   "Oh, please!  Like you would have even considered it."<br/><br/><br/>"Might have done if you had explained it was solely to irritate Red.  Hell, in that case I probably would have bought you flowers."<br/><br/><br/>"You wouldn't have let finish the first sentence.  Even if you had, your father would have killed you if he learned that you gone anywhere with a filthy..."<br/><br/><br/>Draco immediately cut her off. "Don't...please."<br/><br/><br/>"Why?  That word no longer bothers me."<br/><br/><br/>Draco clenched his fists and whispered, "It bothers me, okay?  It reminds me of what an idiot I was."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Glancing at his hands, Hermione finally noticed that his knuckles were bruised and scraped from the brawl at the pub.  She hurried to the other room and fetched the first aid kit to tend to his wounds.  When she had finished she startled him by curling up beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.</p>
<p><br/>"Still and all, I mean, who knows?"<br/><br/><br/>Draco tentatively cleared his throat and asked, "Who knows what?"<br/><br/><br/>"Who knows what might have happened if we had both been willing to put aside our prejudices regarding each other back then.  Maybe you would have eventually trusted me enough to ask for help and things would have been...different.  For everybody."<br/><br/><br/>Draco allowed himself the luxury of slipping his arm around her shoulders and was surprised when she failed to protest.  "No one could have helped me at that point."<br/><br/><br/>"You never know.  I've been told that I can be clever on occasion -  if the situation is dire enough."<br/><br/><br/>"Whoever told you that was an idiot.  You aren't occasionally clever," said Draco.  She stiffened and started to snipe back when he pulled her close and said in a hoarse voice,  "You're brilliant.  All the time.  Everyone would either be dead or living under that lunatic's regime if it hadn't been for you."<br/><br/><br/>His heart ached when he heard the hitch in her voice as she said,  "But there were so many that I couldn't save..."<br/><br/><br/>Draco rested his cheek against her head and whispered,  "It was a war, love, and the first rule of war is that innocent people die.  That's what makes them so bloody awful."<br/><br/><br/>There was a long pause then Hermione snuggled against him and said, "Thank you...Benedict."<br/><br/><br/>Draco smiled to himself.  "You're quite welcome, Beatrice."</p>
<p><br/>They sat in silence until they both eventually drifted off to sleep, each dreaming of how things might have been different if they had attended that long ago party together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 11<br/><br/></strong>
</p>
<p>In light of the kerfuffle at the pub Draco and Hermione decided to leave the next day for another safe house much further away.  They made their way to the train station and splurged on a sleeper car headed as far as they could possibly go from their present location.   <br/><br/><br/>As they fought their way through the crowd towards the proper platform Hermione was knocked to the ground when she was jostled by a large man in a dark coat. Draco glared at the person responsible as he helped Hermione to her feet but she shot him a warning look and he reluctantly let the man go without another altercation.<br/><br/><br/>They boarded the train and found their cabin.  They dropped their bags on one of the small beds then plopped down and relaxed on the other.  They discussed A Midsummer's Night Dream while they watched the scenery go by until Draco suggested they treat themselves to a drink in the lounge.  When Hermione went to pull out the money he saw her start to panic.<br/><br/><br/>"What's wrong?" asked Draco.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione dumped her bag out and rummaged about furiously then began pawing through Draco's.  "It's gone.  Where did it..."<br/><br/><br/>She slumped onto the floor and began to shake.    "Blast!  The guy in the station!"<br/><br/><br/>"What guy?  What are you talking about?"<br/><br/><br/>"The guy that bumped into me.  That was no accident.  He was picking my pocket."  Hermione flung her pack down hard.  "Now we don't have any money."</p>
<p><br/>"Hey.  It's okay.  We'll figure something out.  Let's just take a minute and run through our options," Draco said in a soothing voice.  He gestured towards her ring, "How much did that cost you?"</p>
<p><br/> "About fifty pounds.  Why?"  Hermione replied distractedly as she stood up to check her jacket pockets once again.<br/><br/><br/>Draco did a quick calculation in his head. "Fifty pounds?  For that thing?  That's almost seventeen galleons.  You got swindled." He shook his head.  "Oh well, never mind.  We could probably pawn it for at least..."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione's head shot up.  "We are NOT pawning  my mother's wedding ring!"<br/><br/><br/>"Alright!  Merlin!  I'm sorry, I didn't..." He stopped and made a face.  "Hang on.  You said it cost you fifty pounds.  Why would you have to pay for your own mother's ring?  Muggle law can't be that much different in regards to legacy bequests.  When your parents died, shouldn't that have been part of your inheritance?"<br/><br/><br/>Without thinking Hermione blurted out, "You only get an inheritance if someone knows you exist."<br/><br/><br/>"Excuse me?"<br/><br/><br/>She turned her back on him and stared out the window, once again reaching for hair that wasn't there.  "Just before the ministry fell -  when the attacks on the muggle world ramped up - I knew that my family would probably become a target so....I erased my parents' memories."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Bloody hell.  Seriously?"  She nodded as Draco edged towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder.  "All of them?"</p>
<p><br/>"Only the ones concerning me.  I convinced them they were a childless couple that had always wanted to live in Australia.  I thought that would keep them safe."<br/><br/><br/>"And were they?  Safe, I mean."<br/><br/><br/>"From dementors and dark lords?  Yes.  From drunk drivers?  No.  They were killed in a car crash.  They never knew what hit them and never remembered they had a daughter."<br/><br/><br/>"Oh, Her...Grace," Draco said.  "I am <em>so</em> sorry.  When did they die?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione closed her eyes and whispered,  "April 15, 1998."<br/><br/><br/>Draco did the mental math and his stomach dropped.   "Damn... Two weeks before..."<br/><br/><br/>"Yes."  Hermione choked back a sob.  "If we'd only killed the bastard a month earlier then they wouldn't have died.  If I had been cleverer or faster or sent them somewhere else...."  Her voice trailed off and she began crying uncontrollably.</p>
<p><br/>Draco pulled her into his arms and held her tight.  "Hey...It's not your fault, okay?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione gripped the back of his jumper like a drowning person holding onto a life ring.  "But it is!  It wouldn't have happened if it weren't for me!  I keep thinking that if I'd just left them where they were..."<br/><br/><br/>"<em>No</em>.  You were right about the attacks.  If You Know Who and the others had found them...."  Draco pulled back slightly, looked her in the eyes and said in a firm voice.  "Listen to me.  I saw...I <em>saw</em> what they did to those they considered 'muggle sympathizers', okay?"  <br/><br/><br/>His mind flashed back to poor Professor Burbage and how she had been tortured before being fed to that damnable snake.  "I don't even want to imagine what they would have done to actual muggles, <em>especially</em> someone connected to you. So please trust me when I tell you that <em>you did the right thing</em>."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione sniffed.  "Do you really think so?"<br/><br/><br/>"I <em>know</em> so."  He embraced her once again and they stood like that until Draco quietly asked, "I-is that the real reason you disappeared?"<br/><br/><br/>"Partly," Hermione admitted.  "I left as soon as I could after the final battle to try and locate them.  I found out what happened the day after I arrived in Australia and I....well, I sort of fell apart.   I eventually sent word to our mutual friend and he came and stayed with me for a while.  When we got back I tried to fit in for a short while then I just couldn't take it anymore.  I gave a full testimony to the Ministry regarding everything that had happened over the past few years, then I left."<br/><br/><br/>"But why be on your own?  Why not stay around the people that would have supported you?"<br/><br/><br/>"The pressure that I talked about before combined with my grief was simply too much for me at the time.  As soon as I returned I realized that everyone wanted to make us into war heroes - 'the face of the future' -  but all I wanted to do was to have a normal life.  Then it occurred to me that I hadn't so much as glimpsed normal since I was eleven years old and stared down a mountain troll in a girls bathroom."  <br/><br/><br/>The mention of that incident caused them both to laugh softly as Hermione shook her head.  "I'd spent the last few years on the run, waiting for the next person I cared about to be attacked or killed.  It got to the point where I simply wanted to learn how to walk into a room without counting the exits and how to go to bed without placing the dresser in front of the door. "</p>
<p><br/>"You did the dresser in front of the door thing as well, huh?"</p>
<p><br/>"You too?"</p>
<p><br/>Draco nodded.  "Sometimes I would add a bureau as well if one was handy."</p>
<p><br/>"When did you stop?"<br/><br/><br/>"What day is it?" asked Draco.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione smiled and rested her head on his chest. "I thought going back to the muggle world would help but I soon realized that I don't fit in there either.  So, being neither fish nor fowl, I've just been drifting along."  <br/><br/><br/>She held out her hand and gazed at the ring.  "I guess that's why this means so much to me.  It's the last remnant of a time where I felt like I actually belonged somewhere....Except, if I'm honest, that's not true either."</p>
<p><br/>"What do you mean?" asked Draco.<br/><br/><br/>"I started showing magical tendencies when I was not much older than Bear but of course being muggle born no one knew what was happening with me at the time.  Because of that I had difficulty making friends at primary school.  That's one of the reasons I was so excited to get my letter when I turned eleven.  I thought I would finally fit in somewhere.  But I was wrong about that as well.  The wizarding world regarded me as just as much as an outsider as the muggle world." </p>
<p><br/>Her shoulders slumped and her voice cracked as she said,  "It's a difficult thing to accept that nobody wants you."<br/><br/><br/>Draco took a deep breath. With trembling hands he gently lifted her face up and whispered, "I wouldn't say that <em>nobody</em> wants you."  <br/><br/><br/>Their eyes locked as Draco slowly bent down and pressed a soft kiss on her lips.  He braced himself for the slap that he was certain would follow and was instead dumbfounded when he felt her respond.  Soon her hands wound their way around his neck and he lifted her off her feet in order to deepen the kiss.  He lost his footing and they fell onto the bed where they continued snogging until Draco sat back and panted, "We need to stop."<br/><br/><br/>"Right.  Sorry," Hermione said in a flat tone as she began to pull away.  "I forgot we have different <em>blood types</em>."<br/><br/><br/>Draco grabbed her hand and pleaded,  "It has nothing to do with that.  You have to know that.  <em>Please</em>, tell me you know that."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione saw the stricken expression on his face and nodded.    "I know.  You've changed.  I do, truly, believe that."  She sighed and looked away.  "So, in that case, I suppose it's just <em>me </em>you don't want."<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"Bollocks!  I want this.  Believe me," Draco said, shifting uncomfortably.  "You have no <em>idea</em> how much I want this...how much I want <em>you</em>."</p>
<p><br/>"Then what's the problem?"</p>
<p><br/>"The problem is you are in an emotionally vulnerable state at the moment and I feel like I'm taking advantage of that.  Also, I'm having a hard enough time not saying your name as it is.  I've only just stopped myself from using it twice in the last five minutes.   In the - shall we say  'throes of passion?' -  I am certain I would use your real name and that might draw those..." <br/><br/><br/>He tightened his hold on her. "I've done many unpardonable things in my life, <em>Grace</em>,  but being the cause of <em>your</em> death?  That is the one thing I would <em>never</em> be able to forgive myself for. I would rather die than let them get a hold of you again."</p>
<p><br/>"Wait.  So, let me get this straight," said Hermione, biting her lip in such a way that it made it difficult for him to focus on her words.  "If I weren't in an 'emotionally vulnerable state' and we weren't in fear for our lives, are you saying you might actually....<em>want</em> to kiss me again?"<br/><br/><br/>Draco cradled her face in his hands.  "If those conditions were met and I was relatively certain that you wouldn't hex me into the next millennium?  Then....oh, yes.  Absolutely.  I'd snog you senseless if you'd allow it."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione held his gaze and said, "You know something?  If we live through this then I am going to hold you to that, <em>Derek Mason</em>."<br/><br/><br/>Draco blinked in astonishment then wrapped her in his arms, savoring her warmth and unique scent .  "I hope you do, <em>Grace Mason</em>.  I most <em>sincerely</em> hope you do."  <br/><br/><br/>Hermione laid down on the bed, pulling him with her before rolling over and spooning against him.  Draco inhaled sharply and groaned, "You're killing me here, <em>Grace</em>."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Sorry," Hermione blushed and started to get up.  "Would you rather I slept in the other..."<br/><br/></p>
<p>He slipped his arm around her waist and tugged her back towards him.  "No.  Please.  Stay.  I'd rather have you like this than not at all."</p>
<p><br/>"Are you sure?"</p>
<p><br/>"Yes," Draco sighed.  "I am <em>very</em> sure."<br/><br/></p>
<p>As the light began to fade they snuggled together and Hermione whispered, "Tell me a story."</p>
<p><br/>"What kind of story?"</p>
<p><br/>"Well, with all due respect to our friend Shakespeare, I've always felt that the best stories begin with 'Once Upon a Time.' "</p>
<p><br/>"All right, then.  Let's see," said Draco. "Once upon a time there lived an remarkable princess with ridiculously curly hair that ruled over the kingdom of lions.  She was as wise as she was beautiful and as brave as she was kind and everyone that saw her instantly fell madly in love with her."</p>
<p><br/>"My, goodness.  She sounds like quite a woman.  Does this goddess have a name?" teased Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"Most certainly.  She had an exquisite name but therein lies the problem.  For you see, her name had been placed under a most hideous curse.  No one could speak the princess' true name without fear of something terrible happening to her and those around her cared for her far too deeply to ever allow that to happen."</p>
<p><br/>"Who placed the curse?"</p>
<p><br/>"All in good time, love," assured Draco.  "Now there was another kingdom within that realm - the kingdom of serpents.  There lived a prince who was intelligent, cunning, ambitious and not entirely bad looking."<br/><br/><br/>Draco proceeded to weave a tale of how the spoiled brat of a prince was in the habit of acting like a jerk towards the princess because he secretly felt inadequate because she was all the things he wished he could be -wise, courageous, good and loved by all the people. <br/><br/><br/>He then told about how devastated the prince was when word reached him that lion princess had died at the hands of evil doers.  In his grief he decided to undertake a pilgrimage in order to pay homage at the site where rumors said the princess had been killed.  He travelled many days but what he found was not a grave, but instead the princess herself - not dead but severely wounded. He placed her on his steed and took her to a far away land and protected her until she had recovered enough to return home.</p>
<p><br/>At this point in the tale Hermione stopped him and asked, "But why did the handsome prince do that?""<br/><br/><br/>"I never used the word 'handsome'," corrected Draco.  "I believe I described him as 'not entirely bad looking.'</p>
<p><br/>Hermione sniffed.  "Historically, the prince in a fairy tale is always referred to as 'handsome.'  If you are going to use a trope then use it properly."</p>
<p><br/>Draco was glad she was facing the other way and couldn't see the smirk on his face.  "All right, then.  If you insist.  So the <em>incredibly handsome</em> prince...."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione giggled.  "Let's not get <em>too</em> carried away, now."</p>
<p><br/>"Do you want to hear the rest of the story or not?"</p>
<p><br/>"Apologies.  Proceed."</p>
<p><br/>Draco continued to tell of how the princess and the prince embarked on a series of adventures, fighting through a succession of perils and hardships in their quest to return her to her rightful throne (each saving the other an equal number of times, Hermione noted.)<br/><br/><br/>They eventually made their way back and the people in both kingdoms were so happy that they threw a massive festival to celebrate her return.  But in the midst all of the merriment and revelry, Draco said, the prince slipped away.<br/><br/><br/>"Why?" asked Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>"Because he knew that he was far too damaged  - inside and out - for a woman like the princess to ever truly be able to return his affections.  His scars ran too deep for anyone to love.  It was easier to leave than to face the pain of her inevitable rejection."</p>
<p><br/>His stomach twisted when he saw Hermione involuntarily tug at her sleeve.  "So...you're saying that people with scars are inherently unlovable?  Perhaps the princess had her fair share as well."<br/><br/><br/>"No! I mean...The princess' scars were one of the things that made her so exceptional in the eyes of the prince.  He envied the way that she wore hers as a badge of honor.  They served to show others that she had been through hell and came out the other side.  If anything the prince loved her all the more <em>because</em> of her scars rather than in spite of them."<br/><br/><br/>"And it never once occurred to the thick headed prince that the princess might feel <em>exactly</em> the same way about him?" admonished Hermione.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Uhhh...no, actually," Draco faltered.  "It didn't,"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, then. For such a smart man he could also be very silly," chided Hermione. "So, what happened next?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Nothing," said Draco.  "The prince was a coward and left.  That's the end."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione bristled at this.  "I'm sorry but I find that conclusion...unsatisfactory."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"It's the realistic ending."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Says who?" demanded Hermione.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Says me."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Well, I hate to be the one to burst your bubble but you couldn't be more wrong," she insisted.  "If the prince had only <em>asked</em> the princess, she would have told him that she believed that love had the power to overcome any obstacle."</p>
<p><br/>"And <em>he</em> would have told <em>her</em> that she was delusional."</p>
<p><br/>"Why?" pressed Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"Why?  Because I...<em>he</em> had never experienced anything like that and even if he had, he knew that he was certainly not worthy of ever being loved in such fashion by anyone, particularly by a woman like the princess."</p>
<p><br/>"I...<em>She</em> would most fiercely disagree.  She would say that judging someone by their past is wrong no matter who does it.  She would say that the man that helped her, challenged her, protected her..."  Hermione took a deep breath,  "...loved her, was exactly the kind of man that she wanted to be with."</p>
<p><br/>There was a long pause then in a small voice Draco asked, "Really?"</p>
<p><br/>"Really," stated Hermione firmly.</p>
<p><br/>"So - how would <em>you</em> have ended the story?"</p>
<p><br/>"I would have ended it like this.  'So the princess tracked down the obstinate prince, forced him to listen to reason then snogged him senseless before they settled down and lived reasonably happy lives together."</p>
<p><br/>"Only reasonably happy?" teased Draco.<br/><br/></p>
<p>"You were the one insisting on realism."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco chuckled.  "I think I'll leave the story telling to you from now on."</p>
<p>"Your story was fine.  Just needed some work on the ending."  Hermione's eyelids fluttered as she stifled a yawn.<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco placed a kiss on the shell of her ear.  "Enough stories for now.  Get some rest.  It's been a long day."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione shivered at the feeling of his lips on her skin then whispered, "May I ask you one more question?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"What, love?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Did you mean what you said before?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I've meant every word I said tonight.  What in particular are you wondering about?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Earlier, when you said that I did the right thing in regards to my parents.  Did you really mean that?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>He reached for her hand and intertwined their fingers.  "Yes.  Absolutely.  No question.  Without a shadow of a doubt.  <em>You did the right thing</em>."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione raised their joined hands to her mouth and pressed a kiss onto his knuckles.  "Thank you."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco squeezed her hand in response and said, "Good night, Beatrice."<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Good night, Benedict."<br/><br/></p>
<p>The motion of the train gently rocked them to sleep and Draco dreamed of a day when he could make love to her while calling out her name.  He woke with a start to find her hand pressed against his mouth and her eyes brimming with fear.  She pulled out the necklace and mouthed the words, "On the train."  <br/><br/></p>
<p>His blood ran cold.  They had been found.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Chapter 12</strong>
</p>
<p><br/>Draco gave a sharp nod of understanding.  They quickly slipped on their shoes and grabbed their bags but as Hermione reached for the door they saw the handle turn slightly. They were thankful they had locked it before falling asleep but knew that it wouldn't hold whoever was on the other side for more than a few seconds.</p>
<p><br/>Hermione spun around, wrapped her arms around Draco's neck and whispered, "Do you trust me?"</p>
<p><br/>He replied "Absolutely."</p>
<p><br/>They took a deep breath and as the door blasted open, Hermione apparated them off the train.</p>
<p><br/>xoxoxo</p>
<p><br/>They landed beside a neat hedge in the front yard of a small boxy house, sitting alongside row upon row of other, nearly identical small, boxy houses.  Draco noted the sign at the top of the street read "Wisteria Walk".<br/><br/><br/>"Are you okay?" asked Hermione as she clambered to her feet.<br/><br/><br/>"Fine.  You?"  <br/><br/><br/>"I'm good.  Come on.  We won't have much time." Hermione grabbed his arm and pulled him down the lane to a house fronted by a well kept garden filled with a variety of cat statues scattered amongst the flowers and shrubs.  <br/><br/><br/>She knocked loudly and the door cracked open to reveal a small, elderly woman with flyaway gray hair tucked rather haphazardly under a bright pink hair net.  She was wrapped in a fuzzy pink dressing gown and sported tartan carpet slippers on her feet.  The woman pushed one of the multitude of cats that surrounded her away from the entry and squinted at the young couple.  She then smiled and started to say something but Hermione jumped in first.<br/><br/><br/>"Auntie Bella!" exclaimed Hermione.  "It's me!  Your niece, <em>Grace</em>!  You remember my husband, Derek, don't you?"<br/><br/><br/>A look of understanding passed over the woman's face and she nodded brusquely as she hustled the pair indoors.  Draco was immediately struck by the number of felines as well as the overwhelming smell of cabbage.<br/><br/><br/>"Of course, <em>Grace</em>, my dear.  How lovely to see you again!  What brings you around at this hour?"<br/><br/><br/>"Well, we were traveling and we've had a little...spot of bother?" Hermione gave the woman a pointed look.  "I was rather hoping that we could borrow your car?  Say...right now?  I know this is dreadfully short notice but we are in a bit of a fix.  I'm certain your nephew can recompense you for the trouble."<br/><br/><br/>Arabella Figg didn't  hesitate.  She nimbly maneuvered around the cats to retrieve a battered leather pocket book from which she pulled a small set of keys.  "No trouble at all, dearie.  I hardly ever use the contraption anyway.  Keep it as long as you need.  The petrol tank should be nearly full."<br/><br/><br/>"Thank you so much!  And I desperately need for you to give your nephew a message from me.  Tell him we are going to take a leap of faith.  He'll know what I mean.  And I'm terribly sorry but you are going to need to visit him.  Very soon.  <em>Immediately</em>, as a matter of fact."<br/><br/><br/>"Understood," said the woman calmly.  She reached up and stroked Hermione's cheek then pulled the girl into a warm hug.  "And you be careful, my dear.  My nephew and I both love you very much."<br/><br/><br/>"Thank you and please...tell him one more thing?"  Hermione leaned in close and her voice dropped to the point where Draco was no longer was able to hear her.  She then grabbed Draco's hand and hurried him to the garage. They slipped into Ms Figgs' 1970 Morris Minor and moments later were barreling down the motorway.<br/><br/><br/>Once Draco was able to catch his breath he asked, "Mind telling me what that was all about?"<br/><br/><br/>"Our mutual friend used to live two streets over from there.  She used to babysit him on occasion when his horrid guardians would leave him behind while they went on vacation.  Since then she's become a sort of honorary auntie for some of us."<br/><br/><br/>"Does Scar Boy know she's a squib?"<br/><br/><br/>"Yes, but he didn't learn that until just before our fifth year at school.  How did you know?"<br/><br/><br/>"Well, the sheer multitude of kneazles was a big clue," chuckled Draco, referring to the large species of magical cats he had spotted wandering about the home.<br/><br/><br/>"Yeah, she's a breeder.  I boarded my cat with her when I went on the run from You Know Who.  When I came back it had become attached to her neighbor's little girl so I ultimately relinquished him to her."<br/><br/><br/>"I'm sorry.  I remember how you doted on that fuzzy beast when we were at school.  Must have been rough giving him up."<br/><br/><br/>"It was but the way I've moved about after the war it was better for Crooks.  Besides, once I saw the child's face I couldn't say no."   <br/><br/><br/>Draco reached over and gently stroked her hair.  "Have I told you how amazing you are in the last hour or so?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione blushed and ducked her head, desperately trying to keep her focus on the road.  "Stop."<br/><br/><br/>"Get used to it, love.  If we live through this you're going to be hearing that sort of thing on a regular basis."  <br/><br/><br/>Seeing the tension on her face he winked and said, "You know, I haven't been in a muggle motorcar since I was a child.  I'd forgotten how much fun they were.  Think you can teach me to drive one someday?   A more up to date model, I mean.  One with some proper horsepower."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione rolled her eyes.  "Sweet, Merlin!  I don't even want to imagine you tearing about on Britain's motorways."  She glanced over and he gave her an exaggerated pout.  "Okay!  Fine!  I'll teach you to drive.  But when I do you must <em>promise</em> to abide by the rules of the road and <em>no racing</em>, understood?"<br/><br/><br/>"Woman!  The fact you would even begin to think that I would in some way flout legal regulations in the interest of a short lived but incredibly exhilarating adrenaline rush wounds me to the quick!"  Draco beat his chest melodramatically, eliciting a genuine laugh from the witch at the wheel.<br/><br/><br/>"Great gorgons!  The motoring public will never forgive me..."<br/><br/><br/>They drove awhile in amicable silence until Hermione asked, "Do you think she'll be okay?"<br/><br/><br/>"Who?  The kneazle lady?  I'm sure she will be.  She seemed pretty savvy.    I'd wager she has a protocol in place for situations like this.  I noticed a pot of floo powder by her fireplace.  She probably left for Scar Boy's before we'd even pulled out of the driveway."  Draco patted Hermione's shoulder.  "I wouldn't worry too much.  I got the distinct impression that this isn't the first time she's been in some sort of a predicament."<br/><br/><br/>"Your right.  She's a tough one.  She's been a member of the Order since the First War.  I hated to get her involved but I couldn't think of any other option to get us where we needed to go quickly and safely.  If I'd apparated us directly to our final destination they could have traced us and we may not have had enough time to enact my plan before they arrived.  They can't track the car as easily so hopefully this will buy us the time we need."<br/><br/><br/>"Care to share the details of where we are going?"<br/><br/><br/>"Better to just show you.  It's not too much further."<br/><br/><br/>Eventually Hermione eased the Morris into an empty car park.  "Thank Merlin the place is closed to visitors right now.  Grab your bag and follow me," Hermione said.<br/><br/><br/>Even if he couldn't see the waves or hear the sound of the ocean he would have known they were at the seaside by the sharp, salty tang in the air.  Hermione grabbed her bag then guided them to the very edge of a high series of white chalk cliffs.  Draco peeked over the precipice and noted that they were well over two hundred feet from the crashing waves below.<br/><br/><br/>He turned to Hermione and saw that most of the blood had drained from her face.   She was clutching onto the strap of her rucksack for dear life.  "Right.  Okay.  This is where it gets tricky."<br/><br/><br/>"Where <em>what</em> gets tricky?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione shifted her feet.  "Our mutual friend and I established an exit protocol in case of extreme emergencies.  There is a cave hidden in the cliff about two thirds of the way down.  Inside is a portal that leads to a secure location"<br/><br/><br/>"And this is accessible how, exactly?"<br/><br/><br/>"We glamored a staircase.   It's invisible but it's there.  That's why we code named it 'the leap of faith'.  You simply walk down the steps and into the cave.  Couldn't be simpler. Easy peasy," Hermione said the last part with far more confidence than she actually displayed.</p>
<p><br/>"I hate to seem indelicate, love, but with your fear of heights you actually thought this was a <em>good</em> idea?"</p>
<p><br/>"No, but in my defense this was supposed to be <em>his</em> emergency exit protocol if he were in the muggle world and he is more than capable of flying to the cave.  The steps were simply a worst case scenario option we added in case he were to find himself without access to a broom."<br/><br/><br/>Seeing the terror in her eyes, Draco clasped her shoulders and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead.  "Hey.  You've got this.  After dragons and thestrals and hippogriffs a flight of stairs will be a piece of cake.  I'll go first and you just keep your eyes trained on me and don't look down, okay?"<br/><br/><br/>She gave a weak nod and he gave her a reassuring smile.  "Good.  Does the staircase have a railing?"<br/><br/><br/>"Yes."<br/><br/><br/>"Excellent.  You keep one hand on the railing and the other on my shoulder and we'll be there in no time.  And remember," Draco said, pushing a bit of hair behind her ear, "I will not let anything happen to you.  I swear it. Now show me where this leap of faith starts."<br/><br/><br/>She swallowed hard, lead him to the brink of the cliff and placed his hand on the invisible guardrail.  He placed one foot onto what seemed like mid air and gingerly shifted his weight forwards until he felt resistance.  He then tentatively allowed his other foot to move forwards and relaxed just a hair when he didn't plummet to his death.<br/><br/><br/>He turned and grinned at Hermione.  "See?  Nothing to it.  Now grab hold of me and when I step down you take the first step out, got it?"<br/><br/><br/>She did as instructed and they made their way, step by step, down the side of the cliff, Hermione gripping Draco's shoulder so tightly he first thought he would need a chiropractor.   A minute later he wondered if a surgeon might not be necessary to repair the almost certain nerve damage currently being inflicted upon him.  He bore the pain silently, however, as he knew it was the only way for him to get Hermione somewhere safe.<br/><br/><br/>He had to remind her to breath more than once during the descent but they soon spotted the entrance to the cave.  When they finally arrived he stepped inside and firmly swung her into the shelter.<br/><br/><br/>"Good job, love!  I knew you could do it! I am so proud of you!" Draco exclaimed. He held her tight until he began to feel her shaking form start to steady.  <br/><br/><br/>She pulled back to stare at him and Draco was bewildered by the tears in her eyes and the odd look on her face.<br/><br/><br/>"Love?  You okay?" he asked.<br/><br/><br/>"Yes.  Fine.  Just getting over climb of death." Hermione quickly sniffed back the tears as she extricated herself from his arms.  "Right.  So let's get you through that portal, shall we?"<br/><br/><br/>Draco began examining the item in question which was tucked in the very back of the small cave.  It consisted of a stone archway approximately seven feet high and three feet wide.  It reminded him one of the large, freestanding mirrors that his mother had in her dressing room at the Manor, except instead of glass the surface of this object seemed to be made up of some sort of swirling, semi-transparent mist.<br/><br/><br/>"So how does it..." Draco stopped short and glanced sharply at Hermione.  "Wait.  What did you just say? Get 'me' through? "<br/><br/><br/>"Nothing," said Hermione, in a not very convincing manner.  "It works like any other portal.  You just step through.  So - go ahead."<br/><br/><br/>Draco's regarded her suspiciously.   He examined her expression and posture then stepped aside and gestured towards the archway.  "Oh, no.  What sort of a gentleman would I be if I did that?  Please.  I insist.  Ladies first."<br/><br/><br/>"R-rubbish!"  spluttered Hermione.  "These are modern times and outdated gender stereotypes are..."<br/><br/><br/>"Stop it.  Right now."  Draco moved towards her causing her to back up until she was stopped by the wall of the cave.  "What aren't you telling me?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione tried to avoid his gaze but he leaned in so close that she found it impossible.  "Just go through the damn portal!" she snapped.<br/><br/><br/>"Wow.  This is worse than I thought.  You're scared <em>and</em> swearing,"  Draco placed his arms firmly on either side of her, effectively pinning her in place.  "You have many talents, love, but lying is not one of them.  Tell me the truth - how does the portal actually work?"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione reluctantly looked him in the eye.  "I-it was  only meant as last resort if our mutual friend was being attacked so it has very specific wards.  We made it so that it only accepted witches or wizards so no muggles could accidentally access it.  It only works one way - once you are through you can't re-enter by the same path.  And...."<br/><br/><br/>She faltered and he prodded, "And <em>what</em>?"<br/><br/><br/>"And only one person can use it," she admitted.<br/><br/><br/>"Wait, what?"  Draco looked as though he had been slapped.  "You knew this and brought us here anyway?  The damn thing is useless if we both can't go through."<br/><br/><br/></p>
<p>"No.  It's <em>not</em> useless.  <em>You</em> are going to use the portal and then I am going to apparate somewhere else."  Hermione reached into her pack and produced her wand.  "I'll make a dozen or more short hops.  That will draw them away and confuse them long enough so I can..."<br/><br/><br/>"No!  Absolutely not!  <em>You</em> go through and I will apparate..."<br/><br/><br/>"No.  No way," Hermione's voice now had an edge he hadn't heard in many years.  "YOU are the one they want dead.  <em>Your</em> name was the one scrawled in blood.  I can..."<br/><br/><br/>"Bollocks!  The only reason they didn't advertise a vendetta against you is the fact they thought you were already dead!  Once they realize you're alive they will stop at nothing to kill you and I will NOT allow that to  happen!  If you won't go through the portal alone then we find another way to go together."<br/><br/><br/>"As much as I would love that, we don't have any other options, so please..." begged Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>"We can both apparate.  We did it once."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione shook her head.  "No.  They'll be expecting that and be on us that much quicker next time."<br/><br/><br/>Draco began to pace.  "We go back up, get in the car and drive."<br/><br/><br/>"I'm sure they will have the make and model by now.  Once they see where I apparated us to they'll figure out the connection to Bella and use their contacts with muggle law enforcement.  That had to be how they found us after the fight in the pub."<br/><br/><br/>Draco frantically searched for another alternative.   He moved to the edge of the cave and glanced down.   "Does the staircase go all the way to the ground?"<br/><br/><br/>"No.  We tried to limit the number of access points.  They way we came is the only way other than flying."<br/><br/><br/>"Not the only way," muttered Draco.   He turned to her and asked, "Can you swim?"<br/><br/><br/>"What?!"<br/><br/><br/>"Can you swim?  If we jump we can..."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione's eyes fairly bulged out of her head.  "Jump?!  Are you out of your mind?!"<br/><br/><br/>Draco looked back and checked the distance again.  "I think we could make it.  I remember reading how competitive cliff divers routinely make jumps of over eighty feet.    We jump, swim to shore, find someplace safe, throw up some wards and..."<br/><br/><br/>They both froze as the sound of voices wafted down from the top of the cliff.  He looked at Hermione who hurried to produce the locket.  She wrapped her fingers around it and her eyes widened.  "Strong magical signature.  It must be them."</p>
<p><br/>Draco ran to Hermione who was now standing by the portal.  He grabbed her arms and insisted,  "That settles it.  You have to go!"<br/><br/><br/>She dug in her heels and began to protest.  Draco heard the voices again and made his decision.<br/><br/><br/>"Oh, what the hell.  I'm going to be dead in a few minutes anyway."  He cradled her face in his hands and whispered,  "Hermione Jean Granger - I love you."  <br/><br/><br/>He gave her a quick but firm kiss then said, "But I'm sorry.  This is the realistic ending." <br/><br/><br/>With that he summoned all the strength he could muster and pushed her hard through the portal.  As she opened her mouth to scream his name, Hermione's body seemed to float frozen in midair for a split second and the last thing she saw before being whisked away was Draco taking a running leap and diving out of the cave.<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p><strong>Chapter 13</strong><br/><br/><br/>When asked later, Hermione would describe the feeling of being transported through the portal as similar to  travelling by portkey.  She experienced the same familiar tug in her midsection followed by the nauseating swirling sensation, culminating in an exit that always made Hermione feel like she had been spit out of some enormous creature's mouth.<br/><br/><br/>Still calling out Draco's name, Hermione found herself falling onto a scuffed wooden floor.  She looked up to see a bewildered Harry Potter jumping up from behind a desk.  He was making his way towards her, shouting something that she wasn't really hearing, his words only so much white noise against the voices in her head urging her to get back and protect Draco at all costs.<br/><br/></p>
<p>She realized she was in Harry's office at the ministry and that meant that she would be unable to quickly apparate back to Draco due to the protective wards.  The nearest apparation point was in the lobby six floors down and she didn't have that kind of time.<br/><br/><br/>She spun around wildly then a desperate plan appeared in her mind.  Pushing past her friend, who was still trying to get her to listen to him, Hermione vanished the large window by the filing cabinets, charged forwards then flung herself out of the opening, pushing hard off the windowsill in order to break free of the building wards, thus giving her the opportunity of apparating to the beach at the base of the cliffs.<br/><br/><br/>She landed hard and struggled to her feet.  Knowing their cover was blown anyway, she began screaming Draco's name as she tore along the shore.  Seconds later her heart stopped when she spotted the body of a man lying motionless on the sand.  She ran over and flipped him onto his back then almost collapsed in relief when she saw he was still breathing, albeit waterlogged and dazed.<br/><br/><br/>She grabbed his arms and placed them around her shoulders.  She gripped him tight and ordered, "Hold on," before closing her eyes and apparating them away.  The next moment they appeared in a dense forest, in the middle of a clearing surrounded by tall trees.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione placed Draco gently on the ground then she leapt to her feet and began frantically casting every protective ward she could think of, trying to buy them enough time for her to figure out what their next move ought to be.<br/><br/><br/>When she heard Draco begin to cough she dashed back and dropped down on her knees to check on him.  She helped him into a sitting position and hit his back hard a couple of times to help dislodge the salt water.  He finally managed to speak and asked,   " Where are we?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I'm not sure.  I didn't make a conscious choice of destinations.  I just let my mind..."  Hermione stopped for the first time to really take in their surroundings and the truth dawned on her.  "Oh.  Of course..."</p>
<p><br/><br/>"What?"<br/><br/><br/>"We are in the forest of Dean."  Draco squinted in confusion so she clarified, "Where our mutual friend and I lived for several months when we were on the run from You Know Who."<br/><br/><br/>She stood and started casting more charms.  A moment later Draco collected himself enough to join her, the gratitude of being able to use his magic again almost outweighing the terror he felt in regards to their current situation.  Once they had utilized all the spells they knew, Draco rounded on her and unleashed his frustration.</p>
<p><br/>"Why the hell did you come back?!  You were safe!"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione stood her ground and barked back,  "But you weren't!"<br/><br/><br/>"So?!"<br/><br/><br/>"So?!" Hermione's voice cracked as she fought back a wave of emotion.  "So I <em>cared</em> that you weren't safe!  I <em>cared</em> that you jumped off a bloody cliff!  I cared that I thought you were dead when I saw you lying on the bloody beach!  I...<em>cared</em>, okay!"<br/><br/><br/>"No!  It's not okay!" Draco gripped his wand so tightly that it was in danger of breaking in two.  "Now you are in danger again!  Damn it, woman!  I was trying to protect you!"<br/><br/><br/>"I don't want you to protect me!  I want you to..."<br/><br/><br/>"Want me to what?!"<br/><br/><br/>Hermione lunged forwards and his first reaction was to recoil as he honestly thought she was going to punch him.  He was stunned when instead of pummeling him she threw her arms around his neck and crashed her lips onto his.  The kiss quickly turned from one of anger to one of passion as each hungrily tried to pour out all of their pent up feelings in that single physical act.<br/><br/><br/>They remained lost in each other's arms until a loud 'ahem' from behind them caused them to spin around, wands drawn.  They were braced for an attack so it took a moment for it to register that the noise they heard had come from a large, silver stag.  Harry's patronus was standing on the other side of the wards, pawing the ground and looking slightly bemused.<br/><br/><br/>"Hermione..."<br/><br/><br/>Draco cut him off sharply.   "Stop!  Are you trying to get her killed?!"<br/><br/><br/>"No, <em>Draco</em>,"  The stag shook it's antlers in annoyance as it turned back towards Hermione.    "As I was saying, <em>Hermione</em>, if you had waited for two bloody seconds before jumping out of the window you could have saved yourself the panic - we got them.  We got them all."</p>
<p><br/>Draco turned to her, eyes wide.  "You did WHAT?"</p>
<p><br/>Hermione shrugged.  "The portal led to his office at the Ministry.  I didn't have time to run down all those stairs or wait for the lift to the apparition point so I...jumped out of the window."</p>
<p><br/>"But his office on the <em>sixth floor</em>!"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Which gave me plenty of time to apparate before hitting the ground!"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"But...you are terrified of heights!"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"I was more terrified of losing you!"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Ahem!"  Hermione and Draco turned back to the stag.  "Sorry to interrupt this touching, and honestly, quite bizarre moment, but you are both missing the point of what I'm saying.  <em>All</em> of the inmates that escaped are now either back in custody or dead.  We also identified and arrested the mole in the my office.  It's over.  You are safe now."  <br/><br/><br/>"What about the noises we heard outside the cave?" asked Hermione.<br/><br/><br/>"That was Seamus coming to advise you of that.  Once Arabella got hold of me I immediately dispatched a team to let you know.  We got the last of them right after they tried for you on the train."<br/><br/><br/>"Who was it on the train?" asked Draco.<br/><br/><br/>"Dolohov and Yaxley,"  the stag admitted.  "They're dead by the way.  You can thank Neville and Seamus for that."<br/><br/><br/>The thought of those particular Death Eaters anywhere near Hermione caused Draco to feel physically ill.  He made a mental note to send a substantial reward to both Longbottom and Finnegan as he asked, "What about the others?  My family, I mean.  Are they okay?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>"Teddy, Andromeda and Luna are all safe as houses.  I had them locked down at Shell Cottage.  We told Teddy he was going to camp.  He had such a good time with Bill and Fleur's daughter that he wants to know when he can go back."  <br/><br/><br/>The stag grinned and pawed the ground again.  "Like I said, it's all over and you can come back home.  Both of you.  If you want.  Right now or...later if you like."  <br/><br/><br/>There was a brief and awkward silence before Harry's patronus began to back up slowly.   "So....that's all I had to say.  I guess I'll be leaving.  I am sure two can find your way back on your own."  <br/><br/><br/>He started to leave then stopped and glanced back over his shoulder.  "Hermione?  The message you sent with Arabella.  Did you mean that?"</p>
<p><br/>He watched as Hermione reached for Draco's hand and laced their fingers together.  "Yes.  I meant it.  I still do."</p>
<p><br/>"Bloody hell.  Who would've thought..." The stag snorted.  "I expect to hear the full story, <em>very soon</em>.  Agreed?"</p>
<p><br/>She grinned.  "Agreed."</p>
<p><br/>With another shake of his head the patronus ran off into the woods and disappeared.</p>
<p><br/>Draco glanced at their conjoined hands and asked, "What was that about?  What message?"</p>
<p><br/>"The close call on the train frightened me.  I was worried that if we died Harry would blame himself so when I hugged Arabella I asked her to pass along a message to him."</p>
<p><br/>"And the message was?"</p>
<p><br/>"That it was worth it," said Hermione</p>
<p><br/>"What was worth it?"</p>
<p><br/>She turned to face him head on.  "Spending time with you.  Getting to know the real you.  Even if it had all ended today, it would have been worth it to have fallen in love with you."<br/><br/><br/>Before the last words had left her mouth Draco was on her, kissing her as he had never kissed anyone before in his life.  No matter how close he held her it somehow didn't seem close enough.  He was thrilled to feel her responding just as enthusiastically and it was only sheer want of oxygen that forced him to break the connection.</p>
<p><br/>As he began trailing kisses along her jaw he whispered, "Hermione."<br/><br/><br/>"Yes?" she answered breathlessly.<br/><br/><br/>He started to make his way down her throat.  "Hermione."<br/><br/><br/>"Yes?"<br/><br/><br/>He moved his lips to the spot just below her earlobe and nibbled.  "Hermione."<br/><br/><br/>"What?!"<br/><br/><br/>He pressed a kiss on the tip of her nose and smiled.  "I get to say your name."<br/><br/><br/>Hermione's eyes sparkled as she grinned and in a low voice she said, "Why yes, <em>Draco Malfoy</em>, you most certainly do."<br/><br/><br/>The way she drew out his name lit a fire inside Draco.  He hoisted her off her feet and pressed her against the trunk of the nearest tree, claiming her lips once again.  Hermione groaned in frustration then yelped in surprise when Draco broke away from her, took a step back then dropped to one knee.<br/><br/></p>
<p><br/>Her eyes fly open and he laughed, "Relax.  I'm not proposing marriage....yet, anyway.  But I am asking for permission to...woo you."<br/><br/></p>
<p>Hermione couldn't help but giggle at his choice of words.  "Well,  I hate to inform you but that would be an utter waste of your time."<br/><br/></p>
<p>His face fell until she knelt down to be at eye level with him.   She took his hand and said, "Why would you squander precious time wooing that which you have already won?"</p>
<p><br/>Draco reached out and tentatively stroked her cheek.  "Hermione Granger, are you saying that I actually have a chance at succeeding?"<br/><br/><br/>She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch.  "No.  I'm saying that you already have, Draco Malfoy."</p>
<p><br/>Draco took hold of her waist and tugged her towards him.  "Say that again."<br/><br/><br/>"I said that you already have."<br/><br/><br/>"No," murmured Draco, slowly lowering his lips to hers. "I meant the part where you said my name."<br/><br/><br/>She pointedly kept her mouth just out of reach as she said, "You mean the part where I say...<em>Draco Malfoy</em>?"  <br/><br/><br/>She deliberately elongated each vowel and savored each syllable, getting a thrill from the way his countenance darkened hungrily when she did so. <br/><br/><br/>Draco arched an eyebrow then playfully teased her by ghosting his lips over hers.  "So you want to play it that way, <em>Hermione Granger</em>?"  The feel of his breath on her skin and the low growl of the g's in 'Granger' sent Hermione over the edge.  She fairly tackled him and they snogged passionately until they realized that they were on the ground and fairly covered in leaves and twigs.<br/><br/><br/>Hermione opened her eyes and when she saw the state of them she had to laugh.  She sat up and said, "Hold on.  I want to clear one thing up before this goes any further."<br/><br/><br/>Draco propped himself up on one elbow, picking a leaf from his hair in the process.  "And that would be?"</p>
<p><br/>"If this is happening -  if we are going to be...a thing - then I have a condition."</p>
<p><br/>Draco sat up straight and looked her in the eye.  "Name it."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione reached over shoved up his shirt sleeve enough to expose some of the marks carved into his skin.  "You can do whatever you like in public in regards to your scars but when it's just us no glamours.  No masks.  Just us.  Just as we are."</p>
<p><br/>Draco dropped his head.  "A-are you sure about that?  You haven't seen them all.  It's...not pretty."</p>
<p><br/>Hermione lifted his face and stated, "Absolutely.  Draco, I meant what I said on the train.  I love you <em>because</em> of your scars, not in <em>spite</em> of them."<br/><br/><br/>He stared at her with tears in his eyes then drew her slowly into a deep, passionate kiss that stole the very breath from her.  <br/><br/><br/>He eventually leaned back and rested his forehead against hers as he panted,  "So - Senseless yet?"<br/><br/><br/>As she worked to regain her composure, a mischievous smirk unfurled across Hermione's face.  "Oh, I'm afraid you're going to have to work harder than that to get me to 'senseless', Draco Malfoy.  Think you're up for the task?"<br/><br/><br/>With a devilish grin, Draco responded, "Challenge most certainly and eagerly accepted, <em>Hermione Granger</em>."<br/><br/><br/>There was a brief rumble of thunder in the distance and the pair looked to the sky.  <br/><br/><br/>"Sounds like rain isn't too far off," sighed Draco as he stood and offered Hermione a hand up.   "I best get you home."<br/><br/><br/>As Hermione rose to her feet she admitted, "I don't actually have one of those anymore.  The lease on the muggle flat I was in ran out a month ago.  I'd been floating between the safe houses before leaving with you."</p>
<p><br/>"Now that you mention it, I don't actually have a have a home either,"  He looked at her and smiled.  "What do you think should we do about that?"</p>
<p><br/>Hermione pursed her lips to one side.   "Don't know.  Would you be willing to travel a bit - see what's out there?"</p>
<p><br/>"Sounds grand.  Have any place in particular in mind?"</p>
<p><br/>"Not really.  You?"<br/><br/></p>
<p>Draco draped his arm around her shoulders.    "Anyplace but Bulgaria."</p>
<p><br/>"Why exclude Bulgaria?"</p>
<p><br/>Draco bent down and whispered,  "I don't want a certain quidditch player getting any ideas about continuing your 'language lessons'."<br/><br/><br/>"I'm sure I'll have my hands full learning to speak 'Malfoy'," grinned Hermione.  "I don't foresee any desire to pick up other languages in the near future, thank you very much."<br/><br/><br/>"Glad to hear it," said Draco.  "I would like to make a couple of stops before we take off though."</p>
<p><br/>"Where is that?"</p>
<p><br/>"I need to check in on my Aunt and Bear...I mean Teddy.  Luna will be worried so I should probably go see her as well."  Draco took Hermione's hand and laced their fingers together.  "I also thought we could circle back and check in on little Emilia?  Make sure she and her mum are doing okay?"</p>
<p><br/>Hermione tipped her head.  "Are you going soft on me, Draco Malfoy?"<br/><br/><br/>"Absolutely, Hermione Granger. And there best be no complaints about that for you have no one to blame but yourself."<br/><br/><br/>He raised their hands to his lips and kissed her fingers. "I can't believe you jumped out a window."</p>
<p><br/>"I can't believe <em>you</em> dived off a cliff."</p>
<p><br/>"Are you willing to take another leap?"</p>
<p><br/>"Are you jumping with me?" asked Hermione.</p>
<p><br/>"Just try and stop me," said Draco.</p>
<p><br/>"Then absolutely."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The End</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you!  If you've read this far, please comment and let me know what you think!  If you like what you've read then I ask that you check out my other stories and comment there as well!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>